Always You
by dmnq8
Summary: When Sasuke's past catches up to him he finds it's harder to let go of than he thought. Will he lose everything he's gained with Naruto? Sequel to Until You. Dark. Yaoi. Disclaimer in my profile. NaruSasu, some Uchihacest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So here's the sequel to Until You. Hope it lives up to expectations! It'll probably run around the same length as Until You, but you never know. Might be longer or shorter, I'll see how it goes.

**

* * *

**

**Always You**

Chapter 1

Naruto, glowing with chakra, raced through the tall grass running on all fours. The gazelle he had his eyes on leapt gracefully and swiftly away from him, zigzagging to try and throw him off. Naruto altered course with practiced ease each time, drawing closer to his and Sasuke's dinner.

The animal was getting winded. Naruto pounced before it could lose itself in the forest up ahead, snagging his claws in the animal's throat. He held it down with one knee as the gazelle kicked weakly, bleeding its life into the grass.

Sasuke looked up from inspecting his weapons as Blondie walked back into camp with the deer carcass.

"Well, that's just great. Who's supposed to cook that?" Sasuke gestured at the dripping animal with his kunai.

"You said find food."

"Which when you translate it means find someone to rob of their food. Jesus."

Naruto looked at the deer dangling from his hand. They had no idea what part of what country they were in. They'd been on the run (Sasuke called it seeing the sights) for a year now. There was no town or village nearby and there hadn't been one for weeks. They'd run out of food three days ago. They were currently starving. Naruto would have thought anything would do at this point.

Sasuke stood and came over to examine the deer more closely, trying to see if a meal really could be salvaged from it. He prodded it with a finger. "Well," he said doubtfully. "I guess we can build a fire and try to do something with it. You know how to skin and clean it? Because I sure don't."

Sasuke lit the fire and watched Blondie maul the deer in an attempt to skin the thing. This mangled mess was then tossed onto the flames where it began smoking and burning at once. Sasuke poked it importantly with a stick a few times, calling himself checking it for doneness.

Naruto hooked the charred mass out of the fire two hours later with his foot. They examined it hopefully.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto as he spoke in a genuinely perplexed voice. "How is it that two people who are rich, dangerous and creative can be currently starving to death in the middle of nowhere?"

"I told you we should have bought a map."

Sasuke ignored this. "I'm sick of eating weeds and other rabbit shit. We need food and we need it now." He slumped on the ground and hung his head.

Naruto came over and sat next to Sasuke, putting and arm around him and drawing him close. Sasuke let himself be comforted. After awhile, they reclined in the grass and fell asleep, their stomachs grumbling pitifully.

* * *

Things got worse. Sasuke collapsed a day later, unable to go on. Naruto carried him on his back, moving through the countryside, looking for someone, anyone, who might provide food.

Nearly four days after the deer, Naruto wove unsteadily into the front yard of a lone cottage. He collapsed in the dirt. It was somewhere between midnight and dawn

Several individuals came out the following morning and found the two young men. They were dragged into the house with much enthusiasm and excitement. The big blond one was manhandled onto the large bed in the single room of the cottage. The thinner one was lifted between the several cottage occupants and laid to rest beside the big blond one. It was determined that they were uninjured. They simply required food and water. One occupant bathed the men with a sponge while another took their clothes and washed them. Yet another prepared a watery broth to feed them. The rest of the occupants sat around the unconscious men, sharing what little bed space there was left.

Naruto woke when something warm seeped down his throat. He sat up suddenly, fluidly and not at all as if he were on death's door. The girl feeding him the broth jumped back with a squeal of fright. Naruto took in his surroundings.

Five young women stood or sat around the bed. Sasuke lay beside him with another girl holding a bowl of the broth. She'd been feeding him when Naruto sat up and scared her, too. An old crone of a woman stood at the far side of the room, holding what looked like Sasuke's bag. The bag he kept all of their considerable money in. The old crone was currently sifting through the cash and gold, fingering it lovingly, palming the jewels.

The blue eyes took in the one room, the open doorway that let in bright sunlight, the glimpse of the front yard he'd collapsed in. They finally returned to the young women sitting around him on the bed.

The one who'd been feeding Naruto tucked a lock of her brown hair behind one ear. She smiled winsomely. Her eyes were a light green. She hesitantly reached the bowl towards Naruto. After a moment, he took it; he needed nourishment if he were to face whatever was coming.

For Naruto felt distinctly uneasy with the way these women looked at him and Sasuke.

He drained the broth in a few gulps. The bowl was taken from him and set aside. Naruto didn't speak, but he saw the women's eyes, all different shades of green, run over his body more than once. His own eyes dropped to discover his nudity.

The old crone came forward at last. Naruto stared at her without expression.

"Well, ain't you a _fine _specimen of a man." Her faded green eyes were nearly lost in the folds of her tanned and weathered face. She smacked her wet lips appreciatively. "I daresay I haven't had cock since my own man died many years ago. How about helping an old woman remember what it's like to have prime meat like yourself?"

Naruto had no idea what the woman meant, could barely understand her. Her accent was nearly indecipherable. What he did understand was that the woman planned on keeping their money. He'd seen her stuff the sack in a cupboard and lock it. The key she dropped into the pocket of her worn housedress.

He had to assume that he was in some kind of trouble here. He didn't understand the gleam of anticipation he saw in the women's eyes, but his instincts, belonging mostly to Kyuubi, picked up on the fact that he was amongst predators. He was as weak as a kitten, but his body tensed accordingly.

Naruto wished Sasuke were awake. Sasuke was his walking translator for humans and their actions. Whenever they were around people, Sasuke kept up a running commentary about what they were doing and why. Most especially, though, Sasuke was the unquestioned leader. He always knew what to do in every situation. Naruto felt…not vulnerable, exactly, but nervous. Susceptible to these people.

He glanced to his left at where Sasuke lay sprawled. They'd been eating much better than either of them ever had in the village. Sasuke also trained with Naruto every day, honing his combat skills. These things had combined to put some meat on Sasuke's bones, fleshing him out until he was scarcely recognizable from the waif who'd left the village a year ago. He was still significantly thinner than Naruto, but he didn't look as frail as he used to. Some of Sasuke's meat had fallen away during this week of starvation, though. His eyes were sunken.

The crone saw where Naruto's concern lay. "Yer friend there is in bad shape. Not as strong and healthy as you. If you want to keep receiving food for the both of you I think you should offer me and my girls payment." She gave a rust cackle.

So saying, she shrugged out of her housedress and let it drop on the floor. She shuffled forwards, chortling over the stupefied look on Naruto's face.

Naruto had never seen an old naked body. The crone's skin was wrinkled, sagging off of her bones in loose, lifeless folds. Her breasts hung to her waist. They looked like two empty bags. Her pubic region held a few wiry gray hairs, her labia hanging between her bony legs. It wasn't until she'd shooed her daughters away and climbed into Naruto's lap that an inkling of what was to come pierced his mind.

The crone swung legs thinner than Naruto's arms around his waist. He was suddenly hit with the stench of her privates: an eye-watering mixture of urine and unwashed flesh. He had to hold his breath and grit his teeth to keep from losing the broth he'd been fed.

Her toothless, saliva-coated mouth closed on his and Naruto really did vomit then. Her breath was fetid. He managed to swallow the contents of his stomach back down, aware that he could ill afford to waste what little sustenance he'd been given. He twisted his head away from her and pushed her off of him. Even weak as he was, she went flying off the bed.

"Help me, girls!" The old woman cried.

Her daughters, healthy and well-fed, pounced on the big blond and held his limbs down as the crone came back and positioned her gums around Naruto's limp organ. Naruto bucked strongly in revulsion, nearly succeeding in throwing the girls aside, but they bore down. The crone hummed in delight at having Naruto's manhood in her mouth. To the blond's bewilderment, his organ rose despite his clear disgust. He couldn't understand it. When it was hard as can be and too much for the crone to contain in her weak jaws, she straddled him quickly and lowered her old body over the dripping erection.

Naruto fell back against the thin coverlet at feeling himself engulfed in her slack warmth. It was nothing whatsoever like having normal sex with Hinata had been. Her opening had been tight. He hadn't enjoyed it, but it hadn't brought on the crawling sensation in his skin that he felt now.

The crone seemed unable to ride Naruto. The girls all exerted their strength to shove him over so that he was on top of the crone, still lodged in her loose body.

"If ye want us to feed yer friend there, you'll fuck me good and proper like," the old woman hissed wetly into Naruto's ear.

Naruto's eyes went to Sasuke, whose pinched features sent worry rippling through him. He leaned on his palms, clenching his jaw and angling his head to cut back on how much of her filthy smell he inhaled.

A weakened Naruto was still quite strong, though, and he fucked her hard. Her swooning screeches abraded his nerves until he thought he would claw her throat out just to be done with it. He didn't stop until the hag fainted beneath him, at which point he shoved her to the floor and collapsed on the hard bed. The girls crowded around their fallen mother.

* * *

Sasuke had woken with the rocking motion of the bed, his body responding to the small amount of broth he'd been given. He'd seen Blondie fucking some old bitch and then fallen unconscious again.

He woke up again some time later to find himself being fed. Blondie was sitting beside him on the bed, holding a mug of something steaming while a girl, actually several girls, were crowded around him. Sasuke's dark eyes took in the fact that one girl had her mouth on Blondie's cock, while another was stretching Blondie's balls in her palm. Another girl was kneeling behind Blondie and rubbing her breasts on his back.

"Ohh, this one is awake! I like his wee little package."

Sasuke jumped violently at feeling a soft hand close around his dick. His head swung around in time to see a petite girl reaching out a pointed pink tongue to taste his slit. She was the one who'd just spoken. Sasuke's hand swept in a wide arc, slapping the bitch soundly.

The action drained him. Sasuke fell back against the bed weakly.

Naruto had turned in profound gratitude when one of the girls declared Sasuke awake. Seeing his confused anger at finding themselves in this situation was a balm to Naruto's frazzled spirits. Sasuke was awake and outraged; everything would be better now. He would get them out of his mess.

"They've taken us in," Naruto explained without needing Sasuke to ask. "They said they'd refuse to feed us unless we had sex with them. And," Naruto added, wondering how much wider Sasuke's eyes could go, "they've taken our money and locked it away. All of it."

Sasuke thought maybe he would have some kind of aneurysm and drop dead. Right there on the bed. They'd _taken _his _money? His _money? Sasuke's hard-earned, painstakingly saved, never-to-be-fucked-with _money?_

Naruto saw Sasuke's face turn brick red as the girls watched with interest. The crone was still passed out in a corner where her daughters had laid her. Seeing Sasuke's reaction, Naruto felt like making one of those loud triumphant sounds the Uchiha often voiced. The blond contained himself.

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd been so enraged. He was too weak to do anything just then, though. He couldn't even speak as black crowded his vision, edging him toward another faint. He held on to his consciousness severely. Instead of trying to talk, he took a moment to apply his sharp brain to the situation.

Blondie must have gotten them to this place somehow. When Sasuke had passed out some days ago they'd been nowhere near shelter of any kind. He'd given in to exhaustion knowing that Blondie would take care of them. Blondie always managed to come through no matter what. Sure enough, Blondie had gotten them to food and shelter. He was proud of the guy.

Now then. Sasuke counted five women between the ages of thirteen and twenty-five. An old woman was lying in a corner. Sasuke had a dim memory of seeing Blondie fucking that hag, lending truth to the blond's words of a moment ago. Sasuke eyed the way the girls moved and concluded that they weren't kunoichi. Good. Even if they were, though, they'd be no match for Blondie.

Sasuke took in the cottage. It would be spacious if there weren't so many people currently inside of it. An old-fashioned stove stood in one corner. A rough-hewn table and a few chairs stood along one wall. There was a window opposite the door. Strings of garlic, onions, peppers and potatoes hung from the ceiling. A basket of carrots, squash and peas sat near the stove. Sasuke guessed there must be some kind of garden nearby.

It would do quite nicely.

Sasuke didn't fight again as the girls cautiously approached him. He let himself be fed, fondled, kissed…they kissed his cock and his body since he bit the girl who tried to kiss his lips. Naruto, seeing Sasuke's acquiescence to this treatment, took his cue from him.

The crone woke up later that evening, and limped to where Sasuke and Naruto sat at the table greedily eating beef stew and fresh baked bread, surrounded by her girls. Her eyes took in the amount they consumed and she was happy that she'd taken their money. She would need it to replenish her horde of food.

She'd been whoring her girls out to thieves and stray criminals for years now. These vagrants took what her girls offered and left them with their lives and possessions. This big blond and his smaller friend couldn't be all that different. The crone was sure that continued pussy would keep the boys with them. They could protect her and her girls from anyone else who happened by. The toothless old woman grinned at this thought.

Unseen by her, Sasuke caught the grin, but kept on eating. He had to clench his jaw to keep from breaking the hand that slid along his leg. It was the youngest girl again, the one who looked to be twelve or thirteen. She sat near him at the table, refilling his bowl whenever he was close to emptying it.

Sasuke and Naruto felt much stronger once they had a decent meal in their bellies. The girls, seeing this, barely allowed them to digest the food before they were led back to the bed. The youngest girl dragged Sasuke down with her. He was almost painfully repulsed by the feel of his naked body on hers, but he had no choice if he wanted to continue being fed until Blondie regained his full strength.

He was quick. He stabbed at the general area of her pussy until he eventually landed in her opening. He shoved and shoved until he was all the way in. The girl, he didn't bother learning her name, panted and squealed in a high voice as he pounded into her. Sasuke had never been so disgusted; he'd never been with a girl before. He tried to keep his body raised off hers but his arms lost their strength. He dropped atop her squirming body, making her wrap her arms and legs around him. This pissed Sasuke off more, which caused him to fuck her harder which, in turn, gave her more pleasure. She was squeezing the life out of him with her strong young limbs.

Beside him, Naruto was hammering with equal fury into the eldest girl. Another girl positioned her pussy in front of Naruto's face and commanded him to suck. Naruto was only grateful she didn't smell like her mother. He bit the pink flesh before his face, sucking viciously. He only went along because Sasuke didn't tell him not to.

The screams in the cottage went on long into the night.

* * *

It hindered the healing process, slowed their recovery, but Naruto and Sasuke paid the price for their food dutifully for three days. They collapsed in a sweaty heap one morning amidst the tangled limbs of the girls, all of them piled on the bed, the crone asleep on the floor in front of the door. They'd been fucking for most of the night.

Sasuke could not take another hour of the heinous bitches. Not even another second. He'd been forced to give head to the whores, kiss them, touch them in unmentionable places. He searched out Blondie's eyes through a tangle of arms and legs.

"Blondie, you good?" Sasuke whispered. They were the first words he'd spoken since he and Naruto had fallen prey to these women; he'd been too furious to speak before. Naruto answered with a grunt and an alert look. Sasuke interpreted this as a yes. "Kill them. Do it now, even if you don't have all your strength back. I can't take another day of this shit."

That these people would die had been Sasuke's plan from the moment he woke up to learn they'd taken his money. The payment they exacted for the food they served only solidified his decision.

Naruto sprang into action now, glad to be able to repay these people for their poisonous kindness. Any qualms he had about killing defenseless people had long since rotted away in Sasuke's company; Sasuke had shown him time and again how no one was ever innocent and how often times others had to die so that he and Sasuke might live.

Other times, like now, their lives hadn't been threatened, but the insult done to them was too great to be left unanswered. Naruto, under Sasuke's tutelage, learned quickly that people who crossed them were not to be allowed mercy. What was done here in this cottage went far beyond crossing or insults. Naruto killed the sleeping girls brutally, quickly and with great pleasure. The crone woke up and lunged at them, but Sasuke caught her head between his hands and snapped her thin neck. He dropped her atop her girls.

Naruto's eyes faded from red to blue as he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Sasuke knew the bloodlust took awhile for him to get rid of once he indulged it.

"Let's look around," Sasuke said after a minute.

There was indeed a garden located some distance behind the house. There were pigs and cows corralled in a clearing several hundred yards into the woods behind the garden. Other than that there wasn't a thing to be seen besides the sea of tall grass that stretched to the horizon in front of the cottage.

Naruto came out of the structure holding a map and Sasuke's sack of money. Sasuke took the sack and checked the contents.

"This map says we're three days from the nearest village. It's marked here, see?" Naruto held the map out to Sasuke. The blond had discovered that they were in Earth Country.

Sasuke looked back at the cottage, now an abattoir, before looking up at Blondie's red-splattered face. "I think we should stay here," Sasuke said quietly. The sun was properly up now, the blazing rays doing interesting things to Naruto's eyes and hair.

"For how long?"

"For good. Live here. I'm thinking we can still go wherever we want, but we'll have a place to come back to so we're not caught out like we were this last time. With the map we can plan our travels, know where the fuck we're going for once."

Naruto looked at the dark red highlights that shone in Sasuke's shoulder length ponytail. Sasuke's eyes squinted in the harsh light as he looked up at him. "How long have you been thinking about this?" Naruto said.

"Since I woke up and you told me they took our money."

Naruto eyed the map in his hands. "Okay. I think it's a good idea."

"Cool. And Blondie?" Naruto looked back up. "You did great getting us here. You saved our lives."

Naruto only looked at Sasuke, feeling the familiar love sweep through him. He gave a single nod. Sasuke clapped him on his shoulder before heading back into the house.

They burned the bodies outside the cottage. Naruto piled them in a heap and Sasuke let fly a fireball.

* * *

Their first night in the cottage after they'd killed the previous occupants saw the blond and the brunette coming together in front of the blood-soaked bed, meeting in a fierce kiss. They themselves were still bloody from their earlier butchery. Naruto found the coppery scent exciting. It added to his lust, already riding high from days without having gay sex with Sasuke. His Kyuubi attributes were evident as Naruto crushed Sasuke to him, the smaller boy supporting his weight by wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck.

What followed was a rough, animalistic mating on the blood-soaked mattress that had Sasuke yelling and Naruto growling.

Sasuke could never be without Blondie's touch for long. It had been well over a week since they'd done anything intimate, thanks to starving and those girls. He latched onto Naruto's mouth now with a ferocity that Naruto quite loved; Sasuke was never aggressive like that. He always initiated their intimacy, always needed gay sex, but he never bit and scratched the way Naruto did.

Naruto felt Sasuke's sharp little teeth nip him. He dug his claws into Sasuke's ass, holding their erect organs pressed together as he fell deliberately backward onto the bed. The mattress squelched bloodily as they rolled, Naruto pinning Sasuke's arms to his sides as he kissed him hungrily.

The big blond was loath to take the time to prep Sasuke's body. He wanted to be inside him right away. He worked his thick fingers first in Sasuke's mouth then in his entrance quickly before penetrating him in one thrust that had Sasuke's sphincter protesting painfully. Sasuke wrapped his legs around the muscular thighs as Blondie used him savagely. Just then he didn't care how much Blondie hurt him, he needed to forget what those women had made him do.

* * *

The house took a few days to scrub clean of blood. Naruto did this. Sasuke pored over the map, memorizing details.

They spent a couple of weeks there. They knew nothing about gardening or preserving food, but they harvested and ate the vegetables. The animals were killed, cooked (with some success) and eaten. The bed had been burned. One day a month later, Sasuke looked up from the map he studied daily and spoke.

"Okay. Let's move southeast toward that village, see what we see."

Naruto only nodded, drying himself from his bath at the stream in the woods.

"Do you know any seals or jutsus for safe-guarding this place, Blondie?"

Naruto appeared thoughtful. "What do you wish to accomplish?"

"I want you to make it so nobody can enter here while we're gone. If they do make it inside I want them dead. Painfully."

"I have several that will serve our purposes."

Naruto dressed then went to his bag and withdrew a blank scroll. He began entering words on it, his face intent on his task. Sasuke packed food for them, checked his weapons. When Naruto said he was ready they shouldered their bags and left the cottage. Sasuke stood aside as Naruto laid the scroll out on the ground in front of the house. He sat cross-legged behind the scroll and made several hand seals.

Sasuke watched as Blondie slammed his hand down on the empty circle that was surrounded by kanji on the scroll. "Seal!" The kanji flew off the scroll, twined about the house, glowed and were gone. He looked at Blondie in admiration.

"Well, fuck, Blondie! Where'd you learn that shit? I didn't know you could do that."

"You didn't believe me when I said I could do it?"

"I didn't think it would be like that. I thought you would just mutter a few words."

"Jiraiya-sensei was an expert on seals. He taught me much."

"What else can you do?"

"Regarding seals? Too much to name."

"Damn. Every time I think I know all there is to know about you, you pull some shit like that and make me realize I'll never know all there is to know about you. Ready?"

"Yes."

They traveled leisurely, Sasuke doing most of the talking as usual. Naruto always listened intently. The things Sasuke said were never drivel or idle. Personally, Naruto didn't understand how one person could have so much to say, every day, all the time, but he liked it. He was receiving an education whenever Sasuke opened his mouth.

When they reached the village it was to find that it was very sparsely populated and contained one little tea and dango shop. Sasuke groaned.

"Jesus, look at that. Here I am starving and all they have is a fucking dango shop? I hate dango."

Naruto ducked in, noting that there were only three other patrons sitting at the small tables. He heard Sasuke grumbling behind him. Naruto sat down with his back to the patrons, facing the door. Sasuke sat across from him. A pleasant woman came and took their order. When the woman walked away, Sasuke snickered. "Dyke," he said.

"What is a dyke?" Naruto wanted to know.

"A bitch who has sex with other bitches. Like gay sex, only in reverse."

"Oh. How do you know what kind of sex she has?"

"I just know. Look, Blondie, I've been thinking," Sasuke said as he dug in his pack to pay for their order.

Naruto waited to hear what Sasuke had been thinking but just then a hand reached past Naruto and snatched the bag from Sasuke's hands. Naruto grabbed the arm attached to that hand automatically, before it could retreat. Sasuke leapt onto the table and threw himself onto the man who held his bag. "You fucking thief!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto saw that he was holding onto a man with some kind of filthy rag covering his mouth and extremely bloodshot green eyes. Sasuke's fist was coming in for a landing on the thief's head when suddenly the thief was gone. Naruto looked across the shop to where the thief now stood, holding Sasuke's bag and staring at them.

The thief had been one of the three other patrons Naruto had seen upon entering the shop. Only two were left now: this thief and another man wearing an identical cloak. Naruto assumed they were partners or friends. The partner carried a huge scythe on his back. His purple eyes held a sardonic glint as he gazed at them across the tables.

"What have you got there, Kakuzu?" the scythe-bearing man asked the thief.

"Money. Lots of it." Kakuzu let the coins and jewels flow through his hand. Sasuke lunged forward, but Naruto blocked him with an outstretched arm.

"Give us back our money," Naruto said.

Kakuzu raised those horrible eyes to them. "It is mine now. I will let you leave with your lives."

"Blondie," Sasuke said desperately. Naruto lowered his arm. They both leapt at the cloaked men.

Kakuzu and his partner jumped in opposite directions. Naruto and Sasuke anticipated this. Sasuke went after the scythe guy, Naruto after Kakuzu.

It was immediately noticeable that these were opponents far stronger than any the former Leaf ninjas had gone up against previously.

Sasuke dodged the scythe with incredible speed and agility. Had his money not been stolen right out of his hands, he would have found it amusing to be fighting someone whose dirty language rivaled his own. He wasn't able to land a blow on the fucker but he managed to avoid being cut, something he realized the Jashin-swearing freak wanted.

Naruto handled Kakuzu well. It took him a moment to analyze his many different chakra natures and corresponding attacks, but once that was done, the blond realized he simply needed a move too powerful for the man to overcome. A glance in Sasuke's direction showed that he was still holding his own against Kakuzu's partner.

"You shouldn't be looking away from me," Kakuzu said. He landed in a crouch a few feet away from Naruto and formed several hand seals. Naruto took the opportunity to do the same.

Jiraiya-sensei had taught him much, yes, but there was one move that was Naruto's own. He brought forth Rasengan in his palm then used his other hand to insert wind chakra into it. It required some concentration, but Naruto had it done and ready to use by the time Kakuzu launched a fire attack at him. Naruto held the Rasenshuriken away from his body as he used a hand to cast a wave of water that doused the wall of flame. He launched himself at Kakuzu, leading with the Rasenshuriken.

Sasuke and Hidan, as the scythe bearer had introduced himself, were fighting on the roof of the tea and dango shop. At the huge blast of wind and noise they both looked down to see Kakuzu being obliterated some distance away.

"Shit," Sasuke and Hidan chorused in awe.

Sasuke felt something slice his arm just then. He looked around to find that Hidan had cut him at last and was joyously licking Sasuke's blood from the tip of one prong on his scythe.

"And now," Hidan breathed exultantly. "_You_ die."

Sasuke glanced at the shallow cut on his arm. It didn't look fatal. Certainly didn't feel fatal. Was that scythe poisonous or something? Since Blondie was done with his fight, Sasuke considered joining him on the ground to get help defeating Hidan. The guy was too strong for Sasuke to beat by himself.

* * *

Naruto surveyed the large crater before him. Kakuzu lay in a bloody heap at its center. He jumped down into the crater to make sure the man was really dead.

* * *

Sasuke eyed the odd symbol on the roof etched in Hidan's blood. The whole black and white deal the guy sported was creepy. He couldn't understand why the guy didn't try to kill him. All Hidan did was stand in that circle and shout to the skies that Jashin should accept this sacrifice and blah de blah blah.

"Dude. Not to interrupt your little Kabuki performance here, but….if we're done, can I go now?" Sasuke didn't want the jerk attacking his back. He edged sideways, away from Hidan's madness. What kind of person stopped in the middle of a fight to pray??

Hidan lowered his eyes so that he was gazing at Sasuke. He withdrew a long black spike from his cloak and held it up.

Sasuke obediently looked at the spike then back at Hidan's face.

Hidan turned the spike so it pointed at his chest, directly at his heart.

Sasuke wondered if he was supposed to try and prevent the man from killing himself. It was certainly no skin off his back if the jackass committed suicide. He'd be doing Sasuke a favor.

Hidan grinned. The spike plummeted downward.

Naruto landed behind Hidan and grabbed his wrist, halting the spike a scant millimeter from his chest.

"Sasuke," Naruto bit out. "Move."

Sasuke obeyed without question. Naruto had Hidan wrapped in a bear hug, preventing the screaming and cursing man from moving while Naruto backed them both out of that symbol. He'd glanced up from the crater, seen what was going on and understanding had come to him in a flash.

Once safely out of the bloody symbol, Naruto closed his claws around Hidan's throat and pried his head from his body.

Sasuke and Naruto both jumped at hearing Hidan's detached head yell at them for damaging his beautiful person.

"Okay, that's just wrong," Sasuke said in a small voice. He shuddered.

Naruto agreed. He placed the head on the ground, lifted his leg and crushed the head beneath his heel. He repeated this process until there was nothing but splattered gray matter and bone fragments. Even these fragments Naruto ground to powder. Blood and gore was splashed up his leg to the knee.

Sasuke eyed this mess for a few minutes before he calmly walked away and threw up.

"Impressive," a voice spoke to them. It was accompanied by slow clapping. Naruto spun around and saw several individuals standing near the entrance to the small village. They all wore the same cloaks as Hidan and Kakuzu. "Leader will be quite put out at the loss of two team members, but hey," the blond man continued. "Maybe you two would be interested in taking their places."

They were a curious bunch of individuals, Naruto decided. There was the one wearing a blond ponytail and some kind of machine over one eye who was currently speaking. There was a short squat one who had the lower half of his face covered. There was an incredibly tall one with an equally huge sword on his back and there was one who was of medium height and build. All of these people remained silent, letting the blond speak for them. Naruto sensed a lot of chakra, even at this distance.

Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of one hand. "Fuck off, asshole."

"Or," the blond retorted, "We could just avenge our fallen comrades." He threw some kind of small white thing towards Sasuke and Naruto who jumped back automatically. Just in time, too, since the thing exploded right where they'd been standing.

Naruto ran, heading for the open spaces outside of the small village. Chakra lent power to his leaps and Sasuke had a hard time keeping up. Their attackers weren't far behind.

The large sword-wielding one landed in front of Naruto, halting his headlong dash. Sasuke pulled up short behind him, turning so that he and Naruto were back to back. Ponytail and the squat one joined Swordman in circling Sasuke and Naruto. The quiet one hung back, watching disinterestedly.

Swordman attacked first. Naruto blocked the strange weapon with an arm, feeling the impact clear to his feet. His Kyuubi traits emerged as he fought the wild strength of the ugly man. Sasuke had his hands full with a bunch of creepy puppets and those exploding clay creatures.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke prepared to fry both his attackers with a fireball. The squat one maneuvered his puppets so that they held Sasuke in a death grip, preventing him from executing the katon. Ponytail held a small clay bird in his hand. He cocked his arm back to hurl it at Sasuke's face.

"Stop!"

Naruto, Sasuke and their three attackers looked around at hearing the deep voice. The quiet one had spoken up at last.

His face was hidden beneath his straw hat and behind the high collar of his red and black cloak. Swordman backed away from Naruto as the quiet man approached. Sasuke struggled in the unbreakable grip of the puppets as the guy came hesitantly closer and closer to him. He could see a faint gleam of eyes staring at him between the brim of the hat and the top of the collar, but that was all he could see of the person.

"Le him go," the quiet one said. Sasuke was released hurriedly.

* * *

He'd watched the big blond one kill Kakuzu and Hidan with ease. He hadn't really paid attention to this smaller one until he'd heard him tell Deidara to fuck off. Something about the voice had been vaguely familiar. At seeing him fight, the quiet one had felt shivers chase up and down his spine. It couldn't be. It couldn't…but the way the guy moved was also familiar. At the sight of the Sharingan, he could deny it no more.

* * *

The quiet one stopped when he was in front of Sasuke. Sasuke held himself tensely, feeling Blondie land at his side, ready to back him up. He looked at the eyes that were clearly visible at this proximity. They appeared to be black.

No one moved. The quiet one spoke. "Little Brother?"

Sasuke felt a mountain of ice crash down on his head at hearing those two words. His entire body went numb, his eyes searching the ones in front of him urgently, frantically…hopefully.

The quiet one spoke again. "It is you, isn't it? Are you called Sasuke?"

As if in a dream, Sasuke nodded his head slowly. His heart thudded painfully against his ribs. His breathing was suddenly a task that required all of his concentration.

The quiet one removed his hat revealing dark hair parted in the center and gathered in a ponytail. "It's me. Itachi."

A breeze blew past the group of frozen men as the two brothers stared at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Um...so here's the 2nd chap. For those of you who notice every little detail, yes...Naruto did grow 2 inches since the prequel.

Wow, so many nice reviews for the first chapter! I was apprehensive about the reception of this sequel, many people have said that no sequel would be able to live up to Until You. However, I decided to go ahead with it and it seems like you all are pleased, so...Onward.

Thank you guys so much!

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto looked at the person responsible for Sasuke's painful life with suddenly red eyes. A growl rumbled in his chest. He moved toward Itachi, but Sasuke made a small gesture with one hand, down by his side.

Itachi looked at the big blond. He had to be six-foot-six a least. What was up with those eyes and the growling? He'd caught the movement of Sasuke's hand that halted the guy from going for Itachi. Seemed his little brother had himself a relationship going on with the blond man. Very interesting. But that was for later. For now, he turned his eyes to the boy he'd killed their clan for, noting the differences and similarities between them.

Sasuke was just about the same height as Itachi, maybe an inch taller. His hair was worn in the same style, with the same two locks framing his cheeks. His body was somewhat rawboned, while Itachi's was compact. They both had dark eyes framed by long dark lashes. Itachi was willing to bet his little brother made the ladies cream their panties, just like he did. How old would Sasuke be now?

Sasuke. Gods above, Sasuke was alive! That knowledge truly penetrated Itachi's mind for the first time. He broke into the first grin anybody in Akatsuki had ever seen from him. Itachi threw his arms around his frozen brother and hugged him fiercely, his hat falling from his hand.

Sasuke felt himself come out of his stupor at feeling his brother touch him. He reacted to Itachi's roaming hands instinctively, violently. Lightning erupted from his entire body as he shoved Itachi as hard as he could. "_Don't touch me," _Sasuke screamed.

Itachi skidded backward, along with the rest of Akatsuki. They all watched Sasuke warily. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's heaving shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Sasuke jumped, but didn't shrug off the hand. He was panting harshly, looking around in confusion.

* * *

_Okay_, Sasuke thought. _I just had a really bad flashback. Fucking hell, Itachi. Itachi is here!_

On some level, Sasuke had known his brother must be alive somewhere. He just hadn't given it much thought. Not even after the night he and Blondie had left Konoha and he'd divulged his past in all its nightmarish glory. Itachi was gone and that was that. Or so he'd thought. Looking at where Itachi crouched with a slight frown between his eyes, it seemed everything they'd shared as brothers came rushing back. The same old feelings and insecurities raised their ugly heads merrily inside Sasuke as if to say 'See? We were gone but now we're back to totally fuck with your mind, haha!' Blondie's hand felt good just then. Blondie was his rock.

* * *

Itachi eyed his brother craftily. He didn't know what had come over Sasuke just now, but that blond seemed to calm him down entirely too quickly. The blond had power over his little brother. The blond had Sasuke's affection and loyalty, Itachi saw.

The blond had to die.

Sasuke was his, Itachi thought possessively. How his brother had survived when he himself had seen that he was dead could be figured out later. For now, Itachi felt a burning need to assert his dominion over his brother and reclaim what had been lost to him so long ago. That meant getting Sasuke to calm down around him. Fine. He could play it cool.

Itachi, long dormant inside from the ravages of that horrible night of slaughter, found himself blossoming, returning to his old self as if by sorcery. Uchiha Itachi was reborn in his brother's presence, just as he'd died at the sight of his brother's lifeless body. The old love, terrible and consuming in its intensity, came flooding back as he straightened and walked slowly toward Sasuke. He tempered his smile to a less threatening expression of his former grin.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Sasuke stuttered. "I don't know what came over me." He watched his brother coming toward him.

Itachi had been about to apologize himself. On hearing that his brother had opted to say it first, he changed tactics, dropping his own smile to put a 'hurt-but-trying-to-get-over-it' look on his face. "It's okay. I know we haven't seen each other since that…since that night I tried to save your life…I understand if you feel like you hate me. I just…I missed you, Little Brother. I thought you were dead."

Sasuke was given pause. Itachi chuckled inwardly. He'd deliberately brought up that night to see Sasuke's reaction to it and to remind his brother that he did, in fact, owe Itachi for saving his life back then.

"How could you think I was dead when you left me in that basement," Sasuke asked curiously. The other people who were with Itachi were starting to creep closer now, listening intently to things Itachi had always kept very private. Sasuke had eyes only for his brother, but Naruto noticed that he and Sasuke were slowly being surrounded. He shifted his weight on his feet, hanging on to a bit of the Kyuubi chakra.

"When I came back for you, ANBU showed me your dead body. I checked, there was no pulse. What was the last thing you remember?" Itachi had now reached Sasuke. He stood close to him without touching him.

"ANBU kicking in the basement door."

Itachi appeared thoughtful. "Then I was deliberately tricked. Huh. Well, anyways, I left. I couldn't stay knowing that I'd failed to keep my own brother safe. It was too painful for me." Itachi watched Sasuke's face.

Sasuke was having all his previous beliefs about that night restructured. He'd thought Itachi had just gone crazy and left him. Now he found out his brother had thought he was dead. _But…but that means that he didn't leave me in Konoha to rot, after all. He didn't mean to leave me._ That info and that alone seemed to register with Sasuke. He looked at his brother again, really seeing him, really having the fact that he had a brother who was standing right in front of him pierce his mind. Sasuke smiled.

_Well, now,_ Itachi thought, looking at that smile. _Little Brother certainly is pretty. _He kept his own face slightly sorrowful. By refusing to blink, Itachi managed to make his eyes glassy. He lowered his gaze now, speaking softly.

"I'm sorry if my hug offended you before. I just…"

Naruto saw Itachi smirk openly at him over Sasuke's shoulder as the younger Uchiha spontaneously hugged his brother. Naruto grit his teeth in anger. Couldn't Sasuke see his brother was manipulating him? The blond would have thought that Sasuke, as an experienced practitioner of the very same tactics Itachi was using, would spot it immediately. Sasuke appeared blind to his brother's machinations, though.

The Akatsuki members were dumbfounded. Never had they seen this manipulative, involved and shady side of Itachi. He redefined the term 'stoic'. You could expect the world to end before he said three words throughout the day. Complete sentences had never been spoken by Itachi in their hearing and as for the affection, the clear and patent _interest_ he showed in this 'brother', well…suffice it to say that no one would be getting on this brother's bad side anytime soon. Whatever he meant to Itachi, it would mean their deaths if anyone rubbed this Sasuke the wrong way; Itachi was impossible to beat.

It seemed the reunion was complete. "Sasuke," Itachi said when the hug was over. "You still live in Konoha?"

Shocked and happy Sasuke might be to discover his brother, but something made him say that he didn't have a home. He didn't want to tell of the cottage he and Naruto had taken over. Itachi smiled.

"Come with us, then. I'm sure our leader will be happy to have you since you did kill two of our number. Well, your friend here did. Who is he, by the way, does he have a name?" Itachi ran his eyes up and down the powerful body Naruto kept steadfastly by Sasuke's elbow.

Naruto stepped forward, placing himself slightly in front of Sasuke to face Itachi dead on, head lowered somewhat to look him in the eye. "I am Uzumaki Naruto."

The black eyes held the blue ones for several tense minutes. A primitive and nameless understanding passed between Itachi and Naruto: Itachi would have to step over the blond's dead body to get to Sasuke in any way. And Naruto wasn't going down easily.

* * *

Sasuke saw Blondie and his brother having a little staring contest. He could tell his friend was tense and ready to fight. He put a hand on Blondie's arm reassuringly, tugging slightly to pull him back. "Blondie, come on, it's cool." When Naruto didn't budge, but only seemed to tense further Sasuke added, "I want to talk to you for a minute. Come on."

Naruto reluctantly turned away from Itachi's unflinching stare to let himself be led away. Sasuke walked a few yards away from the four people, only stopping when they were out of earshot.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked. He looked up at Naruto with bright eyes.

For a change, Naruto countered with a question of his own, wanting to know if Sasuke was aware of his brother's true nature or not. "What do _you_ think?"

"I think we should take my brother up on his offer."

Naruto had not expected that. Sasuke was not someone who believed in groups or sharing or in anything social. "Why?"

"Because he's my brother! Jesus Fucking Christ, I haven't seen him in years and he thought I was dead all this time. I thought he abandoned me, but he didn't. Maybe you don't understand, but that means a lot."

Naruto stared hard at Sasuke. "Your brother is dangerous."

"He always has been. Come on, Blondie, please?" Sasuke drew out the last word as he bounced in place slightly.

"We know nothing of this leader or the organization your brother is a part of and I personally feel no desire to join them. If you wish to go with your brother, then go. I will go home."

Sasuke was briefly at a loss for words. He really hadn't anticipated that Blondie would need to be convinced. The big lug was always happy to follow wherever Sasuke led. He never contradicted Sasuke in any way, not since the issue with the bath when they'd first met. Sasuke had managed to forget during this past year that Blondie could be aggressive and had definite ideas of his own sometimes. And once Blondie made up his mind, that was it.

"You mean," Sasuke said hesitantly, "go our separate ways?"

"I don't trust your brother. I want you to stay away from him, but I don't think you will. I want to protect you from him, but I don't think you will let me. So, yes. We will go our separate ways for now. When you are ready to come home I will be waiting."

Sasuke felt panicky. No. Just no. Blondie could not leave him. He just couldn't. But Sasuke didn't want to refuse this chance to reunite with his brother, either. Blondie was being extremely selfish and Sasuke said so.

"I am not being selfish," Naruto said in his calm, melodious voice. "I am not preventing you from being with your brother. I simply do not wish to be a part of his schemes."

"Well, who says he's scheming? Look, I know what I said about him and what he did to me, but that was a long time ago. Give him a chance, please? For me? I can handle him, I swear."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Maybe he didn't know much, but it seemed to him that Sasuke was uncharacteristically taking a lot on faith. He hadn't seen his brother in ten years. There was no way that Sasuke could be sure he'd be able to handle Itachi.

It was with serious misgivings that Naruto gave in to Sasuke. And he only did that under the condition that they would leave Itachi and his group of questionable friends if it became clear that they meant Sasuke and Naruto harm.

Sasuke scoffed. "Why would they want to hurt us?" He was walking back toward Itachi and the others, Naruto at his side.

"I think the relevant question is what would stop them from wanting to." Naruto's eyes roved over the odd assortment of people with Itachi. He already knew the answer to his question lay in Sasuke's brother. He'd caught the subtle vibes they gave off: they were afraid of Itachi. So long as Itachi wanted them unharmed then they would be safe. If Itachi gave the order to kill Naruto then Naruto would be killed.

The blond remained alert and aware of the people with Itachi as well as of Itachi himself as he and Sasuke joined them. _They can try, _Naruto thought.

* * *

Sasuke retrieved his fallen bag of money before they set out. Itachi, Naruto noticed, kept himself beside Sasuke the entire time they were traveling, trying to crowd Naruto out of the way. He kept Sasuke's attention on him by maintaining a steady stream of conversation. Naruto had tried to ask Sasuke a question but Itachi talked right over him. Naruto had not tried to speak again. He only listened as Itachi filled in the missing years to Sasuke, telling him all he'd done since he'd left the village.

It was a few days before they reached Akatsuki's hideout. Once there, Deidara launched into an explanation to the leader, some freak with a multitude of piercings called Pain, about how Kakuzu and Hidan had been snuffed by the blond. Deidara attempted to add his own thoughts and opinions to this but Itachi shoved him aside. The elder Uchiha stood in front of Pain and regarded him with red eyes.

"This is my brother. I want him to join us. He's Uchiha, so I'm sure he's far above average as far as fighting skills go."

"No," Pain said tonelessly.

There was silence around the hideout. Deidara covered his mouth with a hand to hide his smile. He had to execute a little cough to camouflage the small laugh that leaked out. No one else thought it was funny, though. Every member of Akatsuki happened to be in residence today. They all stood in a half circle behind Itachi. Sasuke and Naruto stood to Itachi's left. Leader stood in front of his chair.

"Why not?" Itachi asked.

"Have you read the latest edition of the Bingo book? I have known you have a brother since I read it. He and that blond are missing-nin, yes, but the blond is the only one who is S-class. I happen to know from my contacts in Konoha that he is also a Jinchuuriki. You know what we do to Jinchuuriki. Them joining is out of the question."

At learning that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki every head except Sasuke's and Pain's turned to regard him. Itachi's eyes narrowed before he turned his attention back to Pain.

"Be that as it may," Itachi said, "I-"

"I have spoken. Obey me or join your brother. You will be replaced." Pain took a seat in his chair and crossed his legs.

Itachi fell silent. The other members of the organization watched with bated breath. Itachi's eyes were red as death.

One comes to develop a sixth sense about impending violence when they are skilled ninja. Everyone present was more than skilled and even Sasuke, definitely the weakest one there, jumped back a split second before Itachi went after Pain.

The dark-haired man seemed to vanish as he streaked toward his superior. The leader of Akatsuki managed to narrowly evade the attack. He formed a seal and summoned five bodies to himself. Sasuke and Naruto noticed that these new arrivals also had many piercings. Sasuke wondered if they were Pain's siblings or friends. Naruto was able to tell that the bodies weren't alive in the strictest sense. He felt himself bristling.

Itachi knew what he was doing. He didn't attack at random, but seemed to go after specific bodies in a specific order. Pain's gravitational attacks were either withstood or evaded. Each body was eliminated by Itachi until finally only Pain himself was left. Sasuke was forcibly reminded of the night his clan had been killed. Itachi had gone into a killing frenzy then just as he was now. Both times had to do with Sasuke. It made the younger Uchiha's heart burst with love and pride. He watched Itachi killing the strong bodies in awe.

* * *

Pain was dead. Itachi stood over the broken corpse and let his breathing return to normal. The Akatsuki members watched him warily, wondering what on earth was going to happen next. They weren't long in finding out.

"Right," Itachi said conversationally. "I'm running things now. You may all bow down and acknowledge me." He waited while the Akatsuki members lowered themselves to one knee. Deidara had the nerve to try and curse Itachi out instead of bowing.

"Mangekyo Sharingan."

Deidara slammed himself down to one knee.

"Okay, that will do," Itachi intoned. "Sasuke is joining the group. Anyone who has something to say about it can make it known now and die. Anyone?" Itachi looked at each face. Everyone lowered their eyes.

Sasuke raised his hand in the air. Itachi nodded at him to let him know he could speak. He beckoned Sasuke closer.

"What about Blondie?" Sasuke asked as he stepped around the fallen bodies of Pain to reach his brother. "You didn't say anything about him joining."

"Because he's not invited. He's not joining us, Sasuke."

"Why?"

"Because he's Jinchuuriki. We'll probably kill him."

Sasuke stared at Itachi, horror-struck. He backed away from him. "No. Then I'm not joining. How could you think I'd let you kill my friend? You are out of your fucking mind. Forget it, I'm not joining your-"

"Oh, you're joining alright, Little Brother. I may not have been around for the last ten years, but I'm your older brother and I'm responsible for your ass. You're joining and that's that. Kisame, Zetsu," Itachi addressed two people. "Grab the Jinchuuriki."

Naruto had not relaxed or let down his guard since Pain had announced what he was. He shifted his feet now so that he'd be able to fight both Kisame and Zetsu. He saw that the big one with the sword was going to be leading and crouched.

Itachi watched as Kisame went up against Naruto. Zetsu hung back, waiting for an opportunity to lend Kisame some assistance. A frown developed between Itachi's eyes as Kisame was repelled again and again. Naruto got Kisame in a choke hold that the shark nin couldn't break out of. His arms flailed uselessly as the big blond cut off his air supply. He couldn't even form seals. Kisame's sword had been knocked from his hands and kicked aside near the beginning of the fight.

"Call your men off or he dies," Naruto said.

Kisame was passing out. Itachi finally barked, "Alright! Back off."

Zetsu moved out of Naruto's reach immediately. Kisame was dropped on the floor, senseless. Sasuke ran over to Naruto to make sure he was alright. Naruto ignored him, preferring to keep his eyes on the people around him. He was slightly winded, but unharmed.

Itachi studied the way his brother fawned over the big blond. He wondered idly if he himself would be able to take this Naruto. Maybe. It'd be close, though. Too close for him to risk it right now. He had to have his brother, though. Dammit!

"Sasuke," Itachi said jovially, pasting a big smile on his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Of course we won't kill your friend there. He can join with you, no problem. I was just testing you guys." Itachi gave a little laugh.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his brother. Naruto would have sworn that there was no way Sasuke would believe such obvious lies, but Sasuke smiled back uncertainly at Itachi.

Naruto did not bother to bring up his condition for accompanying Sasuke to this place. Obviously, Sasuke was not planning on honoring it; Itachi and his associates had just tried to harm Naruto and yet Sasuke was walking toward them as if nothing had happened instead of leaving with Naruto. This fact left Naruto feeling angry, hurt and bewildered.

* * *

The indoctrination complete, the other members of Akatsuki moved forward to welcome Sasuke. Naruto was eyed, but avoided. He was too strong for them to feel comfortable around. The big blond stood aside as Sasuke was swallowed by the other members, all talking and asking him questions. Itachi stood near his brother, beaming with pride.

But he also watched the blond. He was a thorn in Itachi's foot. One that would be removed shortly. Naruto saw Itachi looking and stared back. Itachi offered a big, toothy smile. Naruto didn't smile in return.

_I can't wait to kill you, _Itachi thought venomously.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I've finally have a homepage, accessible from my profile. It's something I've been meaning to do for awhile now. Though I update my profile whenever I add a chapter to a story, I don't feel it's the place to tell about everything that takes place with me and my stories and how they come about. Feel free to check it out.

So, Itachi's a baddie in everyone's mind, huh? And Sasuke is heading that way as well? People, let me just reiterate a line from chapter two. "All Sasuke's previous insecurities around his brother have reared their ugly heads"...or something like that. I'm not navigating away from this page to look up my exact wording. The internet is too iffy as it is, I might not get this page reloaded. Point is, Sasuke has a lot of unresolved crap regarding his brother and it's going to make him ...do shit. That's all I can say.

Loved your reviews! I swear you people make my day. As hard as this fic is to write, it is so worth it to know you guys enjoy it. Now, I believe it was **Jordash00** who asked to be warned next time questionable sex scenes crop up? Well consider yourself warned. Pedophilia in this chap.

Onward!

* * *

Chapter 3

That night Sasuke was given a room. It contained a bed, a nightstand and a wardrobe. Nothing else. Itachi himself led Sasuke to it. The younger Uchiha looked around with interest.

"Whew! A nice big bed. No more sleeping on the hard ground for us, neh Blondie?"

"What does that mean?" Itachi wanted to know. "You two plan on sharing that bed?" His eyes bored holes into the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke swore under his breath. He hadn't meant to let his brother know what Blondie meant to him or about the nature of their relationship. He thought quickly as he turned around to give his brother a cocky grin.

"What?! Hell no! I just meant that if this place has beds then we'll be sleeping good from now on."

Naruto did not comment, only stood so that Itachi was in his sight at all times.

Itachi regarded his brother in silence. He could tell Sasuke was lying. He'd known his brother had some kind of bond with the Blond, he just hadn't known it was a sexual one. That was fascinating and useful information to have. Very useful. Itachi was thinking how best to use that information when Sasuke spoke up.

"So, does Blondie get a room?"

"Sure," Itachi said easily. "Every member gets a room."

"Great, let's go see it," Sasuke said heading for the doorway.

"No." Itachi moved to block his brother. "You stay here and get settled in. I'll lead Blo- I mean Naruto to his room."

Itachi closed the door in his brother's face before the younger man could protest. He led Naruto down a hall. They walked in silence for a time. The other members of Akatsuki were presumably in other locations of the hideout. Itachi and Naruto's footsteps echoed in the deserted hall. Sconces were placed at regular intervals. After awhile, Itachi spoke.

"That was Kakuzu's room I gave to Sasuke. Guy was a neat freak so it didn't take much to prepare it. Hidan was another story. Filthy animal. I'm kind of glad he's dead, he was a pain in the ass. Anyways, to make a long story short, you'll be staying in my room with me."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Itachi walked on a few steps before he realized that Naruto was no longer walking to his right and one measured pace behind him. He stopped too and turned to regard Naruto. There was maybe fifteen feet separating them.

Itachi had to admit, his brother had good taste. The guy was gorgeous. His serious face just missed being blank by the heavy blond brows that were currently meeting in a V of displeasure. The eyes, man. The eyes were extraordinary. A piercing, heartless blue. "Is there a problem?" Itachi asked solicitously.

"Do not think that because Sasuke is blinded to your intentions that I am. I know you wish me dead and intend to bring that about by whatever means necessary. Why do you want me in your room if not to attempt that very thing?" Naruto's voice was low, but no less intense for that

Itachi liked the way the deep voice made his cock stir. It was a new sensation; Itachi was straight. He preferred girls, as young and innocent as possible. He never got tired of raping virgins. His latest conquest had been a girl of five in some no-name village the previous week. She'd been exquisitely tight, her screams a potent aphrodisiac.

He admired the no nonsense approach Naruto took with him. Itachi figured he might as well respond in kind.

"You're right. I don't want you anywhere near my brother. Sasuke is mine. As for why I want you in my room, let's just say I want to make sure you and my brother aren't fucking behind my back."

"Sasuke is able to govern his own actions."

"Well, while I'm around, I govern his actions. You don't like it, leave."

"Sasuke will come with me. I won't leave him here with you."

"I won't hurt my brother."

"You already are by trying to separate us. Do you not care about his happiness?"

Itachi chewed the inside of his cheek as he contemplated answering. Truthfully? Sasuke's happiness had never occurred to him. Sasuke belonged with him. Period. How Sasuke felt about it didn't really enter into the equation. Itachi would never admit it, even if he were aware of it, but he viewed his brother as little more than a pet. A dog, if you will. Dogs were there to provide enjoyment and be kicked if the owner so wished. A dog's happiness was of no concern and most definitely did not dictate the owner's actions regarding said dog.

In answer to Naruto's question, Itachi shrugged a shoulder. Naruto brought up something else Itachi had failed to answer. "That is the only reason you want me in your room? You will not try to kill me?"

Itachi held that sharp blue gaze and answered honestly. "No. I won't." _At least not tonight._

Naruto didn't relax, but he walked forward and waited. After a minute, Itachi turned and continued leading the way to his room. At the appropriate door, Itachi stopped and performed a few rapid hand seals. Naruto, who'd been watching carefully, caught the sequence and memorized it.

The interior was done predominately in dark primary colors. There was a depiction of the Uchiha fan over the large bed. The bed itself sat on a raised dais of some kind. There was a bookcase full of bound volumes and one arm chair. A wardrobe stood in one corner and a desk held one lamp and a ladder-back chair. There was a coat rack by the door where Itachi now hung his cloak. Naruto entered and stood in the middle of the room.

Itachi used a different set of hand seals to lock his door. Naruto didn't quite catch all of it, but if worst came to the worst he could smash through the door. He watched Itachi watching him.

Naruto grew tired of the eye contact and undressed. He walked nude to the coat rack and hung his garments there. When he turned around, it was to find Itachi staring at his naked body. Naruto didn't care. He was looking at the big bed and thinking.

Should I get in the bed? Naruto thought. He recalled Sasuke saying on the first night he'd spent in Naruto's apartment that the blond was supposed to share the blankets. Going by that, it could be deduced that Itachi was supposed to share his bed. This seemed to be supported by the fact that Itachi had stated that Naruto was to share his room. That must mean everything in the room as well. Nodding to himself, Naruto made his way to the bed and climbed up. He drew back the single comforter and sheet and got in. There was only the one fat pillow. Naruto took it and placed it under his head.

* * *

Itachi couldn't get over the nerve. The ass had gotten into his bed without so much as a glance in his direction to ask for permission. He'd fully intended to let the bastard sleep on the cold hard floor. He didn't think Naruto would respond if he told him to get his bare ass the fuck off his bed, so he didn't bother asking. Well. This should be an interesting evening, Itachi thought.

He climbed into bed after kicking off his shoes. Itachi routinely slept fully clothed. He lay as far away from Naruto's body as possible; the guy gave off way too much heat. It made Itachi uncomfortably warm.

Naruto lay facing Itachi who lay on his back. Itachi knew he was being stared at. He wondered how long before the big man fell asleep. Probably awhile if the man was on edge the way he seemed to be.

Itachi considered approaching Naruto for sex. He was intensely curious to know what Sasuke experienced with the guy. He wanted everything that Sasuke had, wanted to know everything Sasuke knew. Itachi thought it would be safe to assume that the big blond would respond with violence, though. Still, no harm in just asking, was there?

"Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if we have sex?"

"Gay sex?"

"Uh…yeah. That."

"I can not say that I mind one way or the other, but Sasuke would not like it. He would consider it a betrayal. "

"But you? You don't mind having sex with someone else?"

"Sex with other people is something completely different from sex with Sasuke. With Sasuke it is a union of our souls. A prayer to the heavens praising our love. With other people it is something of little consequence, like going to the bathroom. Sometimes it is distasteful, though." Naruto remembered the old crone and shuddered where he lay.

"How would you feel about sex with me?" Itachi had by now turned his head to look at Naruto.

"I would likely feel nothing. But I won't hurt Sasuke."

"Well…I'd like to try it."

"No."

"I won't tell Sasuke."

"It would be the first thing you did. You would try to make it seem as if I'd betrayed him. You are a weak, cowardly person who cannot accept anyone but yourself in your brother's life."

Itachi stared at the whiskers on Naruto's face as he thought about the insult he'd just been given. _Guy's got balls, _he thought. _He saw me take out Pain and must not give a fuck to be insulting me to my face like that. _Itachi had murdered people for far less. He was intrigued. He decided to take things a step further.

Naruto saw Itachi scoot closer to him, lean up on an elbow and lower his face over his. He caught Itachi's face by the jaw and held it away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Wanted to see what those full lips taste like."

"I see. Lie back, then."

Itachi, unable to believe his good luck, lay back in his former position. Naruto leaned his big body over Itachi's, still holding his jaw. A jumpy feeling of desire uncoiled in Itachi's belly as Naruto's face lowered to his. The pink lips were an inch from Itachi's paler ones when Naruto spoke in a husky whisper that had Itachi's cock suddenly standing and ready for action.

"If I'd known you would let me touch you," Naruto rasped against Itachi's lips, "I would have done this sooner."

Before Itachi could do more than sigh in anticipation, Naruto moved his hand from Itachi's jaw to his forehead, bracketing the bone structure with his fingers. He inserted several rapid pulses of chakra to specific points in Itachi's brain, canceling out the signals that enabled him to function with the world around him.

Itachi was fighting the intrusion to his mind with considerable strength and even more skill, but Naruto overrode this with brute strength of his own. He increased the chakra output, stopping just short of frying Itachi's brain; anymore and Itachi would become a vegetable for the rest of his life. Naruto sensed Itachi coming to the same conclusion. If the Uchiha struggled against the barrier Naruto had set up in his mind for much longer, he would burn out his own brain. Naruto felt Itachi pull back and circle around in his mind, searching for a crack in the barrier so that he could escape.

Naruto released Itachi's head and got off the bed. He knew Itachi, strong as he seemed to be mentally, would find a way around the barrier with time. Naruto wanted to use that time wisely. He grabbed the first thing to come to his hand: Itachi's red and black cloak. It was a very tight fit. He attempted to open the door.

Locked.

Naruto recalled the hand seals Itachi had used. He executed them now and the door opened easily under his pulling. Naruto jogged down the hall, turned, and jogged down another hall until he reached Sasuke's room. He entered.

* * *

Sasuke had been lying in bed, freezing as usual, and wondering at the sudden turn his life had taken. When his door opened he tensed and went Sharingan. He didn't admit it to himself , but he'd expected Itachi. The sight of the blond hair had him sitting up with joy.

"Blondie!" Sasuke threw himself from the bed to hang from Naruto's neck.

Naruto detached Sasuke from his body, held him at arm's length and punched him hard in the face. Sasuke sailed across the room to crash into the wall. He slid to the floor in a heap.

Sasuke came around a few seconds later to feel Naruto's big hand around his neck, squeezing. "What," he managed to croak.

Naruto knelt on Sasuke's chest with one knee. Sasuke began wheezing for air, gasping from the pressure on his neck and chest. "You are not the boy I know," Naruto said coldly. "I will use terms that you are familiar with so that you have no trouble understanding me.

"You have been had," Naruto said contemptuously. "You, who have never had the wool pulled over your eyes by anyone, have been owned by your brother. He is manipulating you, intends to rule you and your actions, is trying to take everything away from you. Not a quarter of an hour ago he attempted to seduce me. I suspect he did this for no other reason than because you and I have gay sex. Yes, he knows about that. He wants everything you have, I see it in his eyes. He feels you are a possession of his. And what do you do?" Naruto spat down at Sasuke's purple face. "You watch as he has me attacked and then go to him with a smile. You let him close you in this room to lead me to my possible death. You obey him as if he was a God and you let him unman you. You are not the boy he touched inappropriately anymore. You are Uchiha Sasuke, bane of Konoha and the man I loved. Either you get over this cowardice around him or I will leave, for you are not the partner I knew. I do not love this weak thing I see before me."

Naruto released Sasuke just as the smaller boy's eyes were starting to roll back in his head. Sasuke turned on his side, clutching his neck and coughing in harsh, racking barks. He shook uncontrollably as Naruto stood up and paced to the door. He faced away from Sasuke, listening to him painstakingly bring himself under control. Sasuke's breathing was very loud as he fed his oxygen-starved body with deep breaths. Naruto waited in silence.

At last, Sasuke was able to sit up and breathe with a semblance of normalcy. He still shook like a leaf. He stared at Naruto's broad back, at the hair that Naruto kept short and spiky with regular applications of his kunai.

"I said we would be together until death. Then together again," Naruto said quietly into the tense silence. "But I will not let you do this to me, Sasuke. You must choose. Your brother or me. If you will not listen to me and let me protect you from him, if you persist in being blind, then I will go. I can not stay here and watch you willingly become his bitch."

Sasuke got to his feet. His body felt weak from Naruto's ministrations and the import of his words. He somehow always managed to forget that Blondie, though ignorant of so much, was far from stupid. Worse, Blondie had zero bullshit tolerance. Sasuke had known that he was going back on his promise to honor Naruto's condition for joining Akatsuki even as he was doing it. He'd intended to smooth things over with Blondie later on, make it up to him somehow. But these things that Blondie was saying now about him, about his brother…Sasuke was never had, was nobody's bitch. Never. Blondie was wrong there. As for what his brother was doing…Blondie was no liar, but it was possible that he'd misinterpreted Itachi and his actions. He said as much now in a hoarse voice to Naruto's back.

Naruto turned to regard Sasuke. "Why do you not see what he is doing? How have you become so naïve, Sasuke? What's happened to you?"

"What has he done, huh? The test he put us through?" Sasuke's voice was belligerent.

"That was no test. You know it wasn't."

"I disagree. What else? You said he wants to boss me around or some shit? Motherfucker can try, okay? Nobody tells me what to do."

"He not only tells you what to do, but you do it. To the point that before long, if he told you to poison me, no doubt you would."

"That is so not true. You have no idea what you are talking about."

Naruto stared into Sasuke's red, watery black eyes. "Sasuke. Please. I am begging you: Don't make me hate you. Don't make me wish you were dead, because you are my heart. You mean more to me than anything and if I hated you it would be too much for me, Sasuke. I would kill you. I wouldn't mean to, but the sight of you would likely drive Kyuubi to it."

"You're threatening me now?"

"No." Naruto appeared to search for words. "I would leave before I could harm you. But I would never come back to you again. Never."

Sasuke stood with a hand on his hip, massaging his throat with the other. When Blondie had first come in the room, all he'd been able to think was that now he could be warm, now they could fuck. He found, to his disgust, that he still wanted to fuck. Matter of fact, Sasuke couldn't remember wanting it as bad as he wanted it now. The angry words between them, the fact that they were standing on the very precipice of a break-up sent lust zinging through Sasuke's veins as it never had before, which was saying something; Sasuke could never keep his hands off of Naruto.

Naruto watched Sasuke drop his head and look to the side. Then the black-haired youth came resolutely to him and put a hand behind Naruto's thick neck. He had to reach up to do this. He attempted to pull Naruto's head down to his, seeking the contact of the blond's lips. His eyes were pleading pools of darkness.

Naruto resisted. His eyes searched Sasuke's face as more and more pressure was exerted on his neck. This only ensured that Sasuke was slowly lifting himself against Naruto's big, hard body. Naruto's neck was able to withstand all of Sasuke's weight without the slightest strain. "No, Sasuke," Naruto said as Sasuke's face came closer to his. "Not this time."

"Please," Sasuke whispered. He kept his eyes on Blondie's full lips. He could already imagine the taste. God, he'd been days without Blondie's touch. Every atom in Sasuke's body was keening for the blond, to be taken, and taken, and taken until the morning dawned. "Please, just…please."

Naruto lowered his head an inch at a time, keeping his eyes on Sasuke's. His mouth stopped over the pale lips, just short of touching them, inhaling Sasuke's shallow exhalations. This was wrong. This wouldn't be love, but some other darker thing born of Sasuke's strange need. A need begotten by Itachi's effect on Sasuke's psyche.

Sasuke closed the slight distance between them, capturing the full lips with a moan of wretched, ravenous and rapacious desire.

* * *

Naruto felt Sasuke's mouth devouring his own and Kyuubi leapt to the forefront of his mind in response. Naruto held him back with iron control. He curved his big hands around Sasuke's tight ass and drew him up, crushing their pelvises against each other. A high moan came from Sasuke as Naruto pressed him against the door, holding him there with his weight as his fingers found and entered Sasuke's dry ass.

Sasuke supported himself with his arms around Blondie's neck, lifting his long legs to grasp the strong hips as Naruto inserted the first two fingers of each hand into his anus. Naruto pulled in opposite directions, forcing open Sasuke's hole for the huge, dripping penis that jutted from the cloak he wore.

The penetration was deliciously, intensely painful. Sasuke wanted it but his anus contracted at the last moment from nerves and made Naruto's entry more brutal. The wide, mushroom head of Naruto's penis popped past Sasuke's sphincter after a vicious thrust. Sasuke's perineum tore. Blood oozed over Naruto's organ, lubricating the deep stabbing thrusts he gave even as his organ tore Sasuke further.

Sasuke's mouth sagged away from Naruto's at feeling his body damaged. He welcomed the pain, basked in it and reveled in it. He came at feeling Blondie tear into him, shooting convulsively all over both their chests. His breath stuttered from him, hitched, moaned, and then steadied into a panting rhythm that matched the pounding that slammed his back into the door over and over again. His legs grew weak with the force of his orgasm, already building again, and Naruto lifted one long leg to hook over his shoulder, keeping Sasuke from falling.

Naruto withdrew till the head of his organ was almost free of Sasuke's tight wetness then slammed himself back in as hard and as deep as he could go. He repeated the action harder and harder, until Sasuke vomited from the depth of the penetration. He tried to swallow it back down, caught most of it, but some splattered warmly onto his chin and slid down the finger-shaped bruises Naruto had left.

The wet sounds of their sweaty bodies augmented Sasuke's shrieky, growly moans of pain and pleasure. Naruto did not stop. Sasuke's muscles quivered with the stress of Naruto's powerful body, but still the blond did not stop. The tears in Sasuke's anus deepened, more blood ran down Naruto's penis, staining his blond pubic hairs, dripping from his tight balls to patter between his large bare feet. When Naruto came, his semen mixed with the blood.

Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke and walked to the bed. He dropped him there and bent his head between Sasuke's thighs, holding them up by pressing his hands against the backs. Naruto licked up the blood and semen running from Sasuke's torn entrance with a growl of pleasure, Kyuubi reaching past his control at last.

Sasuke scarcely knew where he was or what was happening. He was high off of the excruciatingly refined pain Naruto inflicted. He lifted his head and cried out at feeling that long tongue lick him clean. His legs shook as Naruto met his gaze along the length of his fair body. He held Sasuke's eyes with his own as he snaked that long, wet tongue up Sasuke's ass. Sasuke came again at feeling the squirming muscle writhe deep inside him as if it were alive. He kept coming, his mouth an O of dense pleasure as the tongue attacked his prostate with dismaying strength. The spurts were long, flowing one after the other as Sasuke shuddered and undulated. The tongue was withdrawn.

Sasuke opened his eyes. Naruto bared his teeth over Sasuke's still hard cock. His fangs dripped on the trembling organ.

Their eyes locked and held, red confronting black.

Naruto slowly and deliberately sank his fangs into the meat of Sasuke's organ, turning his head to bite it along its length. His eyes remained on Sasuke's unblinkingly as he closed his jaws steadily, his fangs disappearing into Sasuke's flesh. Blood welled around Naruto's teeth and lips from the organ in his mouth.

Sasuke drew in breath after breath without releasing them. His chest expanded, forcing his back to arch, his head to fall back on the mattress. Naruto's teeth met through the skin and Sasuke let out all the breath he'd drawn in one long, full-throated scream of release, his cock erupting in another shower of cum that coated Naruto's face.

* * *

Afterwards, Naruto lay in the bed with him. Sasuke burrowed into Naruto's side, whimpering and mewling in pain. His shivering form lay beneath Naruto's heavy arm. It was dark in the room now, the lights that had been burning when Naruto entered having been put out by the blond before he got into the bed.

"Don't leave me," Sasuke whispered brokenly. "I need you, don't leave me. I won't let my brother control me, you'll see. I'll stand up to him, anything, just please stay with me, Blondie."

Naruto did not answer. He had a feeling that Sasuke would be unable to follow through with his words. All of his previous faith in Sasuke had almost entirely withered away from his actions in his brother's presence. Still. His love for Sasuke wouldn't allow him to give up entirely. He would give Sasuke one more chance to save what they had.

* * *

Itachi came out of his own mind with a small cry of triumph. He looked around his room and was frankly appreciative and amazed to be alive. _Anything _could have happened to him while he'd lain helpless. It was a fucking miracle the shitting blond hadn't murdered him when he'd had the chance. Itachi rolled off the bed.

And the whore's son had taken his cloak, Itachi saw. He considered hunting up clothes of his own, but decided wearing Naruto's would be faster; the blond's shirt and pants were hanging right there on the coat rack.

* * *

Naruto was watching Sasuke sleep, smoothing his big hand over Sasuke's hair over and over again by the time Itachi burst through the door to his brother's room. Naruto's clothes flapped around him loosely.

Itachi's eyes blazed back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke's naked forms. Naruto sat up in the bed and stared at Itachi challengingly. Itachi's lips compressed into a line of rage. Sasuke sat up more slowly, looking at his brother across the room. Naruto looked at Sasuke with an air of waiting for something.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Yeah, uh…Itachi. Naruto is going to be staying in my room. With me. It's…not negotiable."

Naruto watched a single drop of sweat roll down the side of Sasuke's face. He'd expected more from Sasuke, but it was a start. He turned his head to see how Itachi would respond.

Itachi didn't. He simply stared at them for a minute before he turned and left the room. The door slammed behind him. Sasuke sagged with relief.

* * *

The next day Itachi was gone from the hideout. He didn't come back for a week. During that time, Sasuke and Naruto learned exactly what it was Akatsuki did. Naruto listened in disbelief. Capture Bijuus? Prepare for world domination? Many times the other members' eyes would turn to Naruto and he knew they were thinking about the fact that he was the Jinchuuriki for the Nine-Tails. Naruto was starting to get a hunted feeling. His eyes tended to be red more often than not in response to the constant danger he felt around him.

Sasuke was strangely quieter than usual. Naruto knew part of the reason was the way they'd had gay sex on the night of their arrival. It hadn't sat well with the blond either. The coupling had been disturbing. Sasuke had wanted the pain Naruto had inflicted, but the blond didn't know why. It almost felt as if Sasuke wanted to be punished.

Naruto suspected the other reason Sasuke was so reserved was because of his brother's absence. Sasuke probably thought he'd alienated his brother by standing up to him. Naruto could not understand why this should matter to his companion. Sasuke's attitude routinely demonstrated that he couldn't care less what people thought of him or his actions.

Maybe it was different for family, Naruto thought. Maybe family had the power to render one helpless. Sasuke's one-eighty seemed to stem from Itachi. Naruto resigned himself to the fact that Sasuke was reduced to the boy he'd been whenever his brother was around. Apparently nothing Naruto said changed Sasuke's thinking, since he did not respond to Naruto's conversations. He only sat around the hideout, staring moodily at nothing. The Sasuke Naruto knew was temporarily gone. It made the blond's heart ache terribly. He waited by Sasuke's side during those seven days, hoping to be acknowledged.

* * *

Itachi found a village, slaughtered everyone in it except for the girls and locked them all in a house. He set up a Genjutsu blockade around the village so that anyone entering it immediately fell unconscious before he made his way to the house and the frightened girls. Once there, he set up a different barricade inside the structure so that the girls couldn't escape. The girls listened to his explanation that they would die instantly if they tried to go through the barricade. They huddled in a terrified, weeping group in the middle of the main room. Itachi stripped.

He went after the oldest girl first. He intended to work his way through the twenty odd girls until he got to the youngest. He grabbed the shrieking girl by the hair and hauled her out of the group. One of the other girls tried to hang on to her. Itachi kicked her in the chest.

He stopped a few feet across from the group, within sight of their frightened eyes. He wanted them to see what was in store for each of them. He shook the girl he'd chosen by her hair, getting her attention. "How old are you?" he asked. He always asked their ages. It turned him on to hear how young they were.

"T-tw-twelve. Please don't hurt me! Please!"

Itachi liked rape, yes, but he also liked making girls have their first experience of sexual arousal. He liked seeing their faces contort with their first orgasms. The sensations were new to them so they didn't hold back. They gave in to it without knowing that they were giving in. He chose to take the time to play now.

"Look at me," Itachi said. He twisted her head to look at him. Her blue eyes were large and teary. "I'm going to fuck you. You want that, don't you?"

"No! Oh, please!"

"It'll feel good. Right here." He cupped her small pussy through her flowery house dress. She tried to pull away from him, but he held her still. "Doesn't that feel good?"

"No, stop it, please stop!" She was crying in earnest now.

Itachi tore her dress down the front and examined her breasts. They were ripe for a twelve year old. He was willing to bet she'd had her period already. Which meant she was a woman and would probably end up enjoying what he did. Good. Her screams would be loud when he made her cum. He set to work.

He stripped her of her clothes to leave her naked on the floor. She tried to cover her privates but Itachi held her legs apart and enclosed her sweet pussy with his mouth. He almost moaned aloud with desire. There was nothing in the world like the taste of virgin pussy. She smelled of sweat and her natural musk. Her clit was large, poking pinkly up from between her white labia. He sucked this pink bud of flesh strongly, watching her face.

The girl's hands tried to push Itachi's head away even as her mouth opened and closed soundlessly. She panted harshly, her body shuddering as if in a seizure. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly as Itachi continued to suck and seeing her building orgasm, feeling it in her, Itachi's cock grew hard as a rock. Her juices began flowing, her inner fold swelling, opening, unfolding until she came with sharp upward jerks of her strong young body. Her screams were indeed loud.

Itachi sat back and licked her arousal from around his mouth. He looked at her twitching pussy and let himself visualize stretching it with his cock. He couldn't wait anymore. He grabbed his appendage and placed it at her wet opening.

She was crying in shame. Itachi covered her body with his. He stilled her twisting head with his hand. "Did you like that? Tell me the truth."

The girl tried to release her head, pushed against Itachi with her hands. Itachi rubbed the head of his cock up and down her hot slit. A moan escaped the girl.

"This is the last time I'm asking. Did you like that?" Itachi's voice was low.

The girl nodded jerkily. Itachi smiled tightly before he entered her in one swift thrust. His cock punched past her hymen to lodge firmly in her tight sheath. "Oh, God," Itachi moaned. His head rested on her shoulder briefly before he began thrusting back and forth.

The friction was almost too much to allow him movement. She was so tight it was painful. Wonderfully tight. Itachi sat on his heels as he fucked her, watching how her pussy lips were stretched around his width. He felt her come around his cock once, then again. The convulsions clamped around him so relentlessly that he threw his head back and roared at the ceiling, emptying his seed into her.

He pulled out, noting the amount of blood on his cock. Good. It would facilitate his next conquest. He left the girl on the floor, hugging her self and weeping quietly. Now that he'd satisfied his initial hunger the next ones would be quick. He wouldn't engage in foreplay.

He fucked the girls one after the other until he came to a gorgeous girl of approximately seven. She had white hair and deep purple eyes. He took a moment to run his eyes over her beauty in rare wonder. Then he had her lick his cock clean of blood before making her open her mouth wide to suck it. He kept staring at her as she attempted to service him. Her small hands held his balls as he'd instructed, kneading them and pulling them. After awhile he buried his hands in her thick hair and held her head still. He fucked her heart-shaped face slowly, her eyes tugging at his heart. He was almost ashamed to come in her mouth.

Almost.

He did, watching her cheeks work as she swallowed. She had a dimple in the left cheek. She didn't cry once. He set her aside gently, away from the girls he'd fucked. He would not use her that way.

The rest of the girls, all younger than the white-haired seven-year-old, looked up at him hopefully, thinking he would show them mercy too. He stood over them, thinking. There were perhaps five girls left. Itachi suddenly didn't feel like raping them. He wanted the business over with.

When fucking girls as old as the first one, the twelve year old, he always killed them afterward. He took no chances that one of them might bear his child. The younger girls he always left alive. He wanted them to go through life remembering that he'd been their first. Now, though, Itachi took out his kunai and slit all of their throats. They began running when they saw what he was doing. He chased them down with little effort. When it was over, he wiped his kunai and stepped over the last girl, a child who looked no older than three. Her legs twitched weakly as she died.

The white-haired, purple-eyed beauty stood where he'd left her. She hadn't run and didn't seem bothered by what she'd seen. Itachi came to her slowly and sat down cross-legged in front of her. He stared at her face in puzzlement, aware that he was enthralled and wondering why.

* * *

The seven days Itachi stayed away were spent in that house with that girl. He would spend hours staring at her otherworldly beauty. He did not feed her. Sometimes he fingered her tiny pussy, rubbing her clit until she came in quick little bursts. Sometimes he sucked her pussy slowly for an entire afternoon. He kissed her, feeling her tongue twine with his. She tasted of strawberries, though she'd eaten none.

She grew weaker day by day. Itachi lay by her side, his head propped on his hand as he watched her gradually dying. Her beauty was sharpened, made holy by her quiet, uncomplaining suffering. Itachi had never known or touched such purity as that of this one girl. It shook him, how he felt around her, made him question everything he was. He truly believed she was some angel fallen to earth, that he was looking on a possession of the gods.

Six days after he arrived at the house the girl lay breathing shallowly in the bed they shared. Itachi leaned over her intently, watching her beautiful face. Her lustrous eyes were dimming. Soon. So soon.

"What's your name?" Itachi whispered. They were the first words he'd spoken since setting eyes on her six days earlier.

The girl sighed and was gone. He'd never heard her voice.

Itachi lay down next to her after a few minutes, frowning up at the ceiling. He didn't like the unsettled feeling he had. He felt wrong. Itachi was never wrong. He felt…insecure. Which was impossible. The girl's angelic face swam in his mind, silently reproaching him for living a life of violence and hatred. With her mute acceptance of his abuse, she'd opened a door in Itachi, showing the Uchiha that there was something in him that could replace all the darkness in his soul. Itachi had no name for it, didn't know what it was but another person would have called it goodness. Itachi instinctively recoiled from whatever was being born inside him, trying to recapture the feeling he'd had when he left the hideout.

He'd left the hideout in petulant jealousy and rage. He'd needed violence in order to restore his spirits and erase the rejected feeling he'd gotten at seeing Sasuke laying in bed with that piece of shit Naruto.

He thought of his brother. That helped to dispel his feelings of shame and wrongness. Sasuke. Little fucking Brother. Sasuke had defied him. He needed to be dealt with. And let's not forget the blond monster with him. Itachi would make sure Naruto died horribly.

The emerging epiphany that may have redeemed Itachi was lost. It settled back into the depths of his corrupt and selfish soul, unseen and unfelt.

Itachi got up, found his clothes, left the house and burned it to ashes with a fireball. He did not watch the flames, already heading back to the hideout and his darling brother.

He smiled as he thought of how much fun life was suddenly turning out to be.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Whew! For those of you who keep up with my homepage you know that I'm keeping my promise to have this chapter up by dawn (my time. it's 3:30 am which would make it 8:30 pm friday night EST).

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! You guys and your words mean a lot to me, seriously. I love y'all. Onward!

* * *

Chapter 4

Itachi arrived at the hideout to find things much as he'd left them. The other members of Akatsuki approached him with questions of where he'd been and what their objective was now.

"For now, we'll keep raking in the dough." Itachi said as he eyed his brother sitting in a corner. "We'll go over long term plans later."

There was general agreement to this. Konan was made the new treasurer. The members dispersed after the brief meeting when Itachi told them to leave him. Itachi let his eyes scan the main room of the hideout as he walked slowly towards where Sasuke sat.

Naruto was nowhere in the room.

Itachi stopped in front of Sasuke, looking down at him with red eyes.

Sasuke was leaning back on his elbows, his legs stretched out in front of him. He stared up at his brother's emotionless face, feeling the familiar sense of helplessness and awe Itachi seemed to always engender in him. Sasuke thought he hid the nerves twisting his gut well, keeping his face just as blank as Itachi kept his. Does he hate me? Sasuke thought. Maybe-

Itachi turned wordlessly and walked away.

Sasuke let out a breath. This, too, he remembered from when they were younger. Whenever Itachi was displeased with Sasuke he'd ignore him until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Eventually, Sasuke would go crawling to his big brother for forgiveness, unable to stand the solitude.

After awhile Sasuke got up and followed his brother, determined to get a word of acknowledgment from him. He wasn't going to wait this time.

* * *

Naruto released the concealment jutsu he'd been holding. It effectively masked his chakra and his body. He stood against the wall where he'd watched the entire scene between Sasuke and Itachi. He now thought he understood what was wrong with Sasuke. _Cleverly done,_ the blond thought. _Sasuke, I can not help you. You must help yourself._

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke caught up to Itachi outside his older brother's room. "Itachi, wait."

Itachi turned to regard him. Sasuke jogged to a halt. He paused at seeing the unblinking stare his brother gave him. Then he opened his mouth to tell Itachi that he wasn't going to be ignored.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said. "I…didn't mean to make you mad." He frowned. That hadn't been what he was going to say at all.

Itachi said not a word. He went into his room and closed the door in Sasuke's face. _What's wrong with me, _Sasuke thought.

That evening, all Akatsuki members gathered in the main room to listen to Itachi assign missions to each of the two-man cells. By rights Naruto should have been partnered with Sasuke as Kakuzu had been partnered with Hidan. Instead, Itachi said Sasuke would partner him while Konan partnered Naruto.

"What about me," Kisame wondered. His voice and face were equally reproachful. Kisame had been Itachi's partner.

"I want to partner Blondie," Sasuke spoke up into the silence. Naruto cracked a smile at this small show of defiance on Sasuke's part.

Itachi stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back, a small frown on his face. After awhile, he dropped his eyes. Only then did Itachi turn to his former partner.

"You can be with Zetsu if you want, Kisame, though you're strong enough to be on your own," Itachi said. "And Zetsu's like two people all by himself, the freak."

"Hey," Zetsu protested weakly.

Itachi ignored him. "These missions are high paying. Complete them and report back here. Konan, Naruto, your mission is a special one. Bring me the Eight-tails. He's only a few days away from here."

Konan inclined her head in silent acquiescence. Naruto folded his arms. "No," the big blond said. The others had been murmuring amongst themselves, comparing their missions. Now they all stopped and turned to stare at Naruto. No one refused Itachi. Ever.

"What's that, now?" Itachi said mildly.

"I am not a part of this organization," Naruto said in his musical voice. "I'm only here because Sasuke is here. I will not participate in your schemes."

"Is that right," Itachi said with his head cocked. "I see. Die, then." With that, the other members of Akatsuki responded to some signal from Itachi that Naruto missed; he was too busy watching them all come flying at him at once.

Chakra exploded out of Naruto as he jumped, dodging most of them. A storm of paper butterflies came at him from above while two clay owls came at him from the left and right. Naruto spun in midair and avoided the majority of the blast. A puppet shot searing flames at him while Kisame's sword shredded his back, swallowing the Kyuubi chakra that pumped off Naruto in the process.

Sasuke stood, the veins in his neck etched in sharp relief as he fought with himself. He wanted to go to Blondie's aid but Itachi's eyes held him in place. It was as if all strength to go against his brother left him whenever he looked at Itachi. Sasuke couldn't understand how his brother could have such power over him. For fuck's sake, they were killing Blondie! "Please," Sasuke hissed desperately. "Don't."

Itachi frowned. He looked toward where the big kid was putting up one hell of a fight. Deidara was down. Kisame's arm hung limp at his side. The blond fucker was damned strong, a skilled fighter.

But he was outnumbered.

His attacks weakened, slowed. His wounds healed more slowly. By the time the fight had gone out of him, Naruto wasn't moving. Kisame held his huge blade to Naruto's throat as Zetsu held him up by his thick blond hair. Sasuke was crying softly. He'd never seen Blondie beaten, not even once. He hadn't thought it was possible. Itachi pulled out a kunai and went to where Naruto was being held up, barely conscious.

"No," Sasuke whispered. "Itachi…"

Itachi turned to look at Sasuke. "Little Brother. Let me show you what happens to people who go against me."

Itachi rammed the kunai into Naruto's chest. Naruto jerked but didn't cry out. Sasuke did. Itachi watched the blood welling from Naruto's mouth as Zetsu dropped him and Kisame removed Samehada from his throat. Then he walked over to where Sasuke stood.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of Blondie. "Oh, God. You…you killed him."

"Not yet," Itachi said mildly. "He's close to being dead, but he's one tough kid. He'll hang on a bit longer. As long as you stop bucking me, that is." He caressed a lock of Sasuke's hair, so like his own.

Sasuke looked at his brother. "What do you mean," he asked in dread. He had an idea that he already knew what his brother meant, though.

Itachi shrugged. "Keep pissing me off and I'll finish the job of killing him. Do as I say and he goes in the dungeon, where he'll live until I'm ready to extract his Bijuu. All up to you, really." His hand moved from Sasuke's hair to his neck, where it rubbed soothingly. Sasuke shuddered. He looked from where Blondie lay in a pool of his own spreading blood back to his brother's smiling black eyes.

"You won't hurt him?"

And Itachi knew he had his brother at last. He ordered Naruto chained in the dungeon hand and foot. Sasuke saw that the chains were huge, thick things several inches in circumference. No way Blondie'd be breaking out of those things, not even if he weren't so injured. The kunai still protruded from his chest as Itachi checked the chains before giving Naruto a vicious kick to the head. He exited the dark damp cell with a bouncy spring to his step.

* * *

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever been so miserable in his life. He went to his room, shut the door and looked around.

Blondie, he thought. _No. Naruto. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the worst shit alive. _Sasuke looked at the big bed and reflected that until Naruto had hooked up with him, the blond's life had probably been fine. Sasuke had ruined his life. Thanks to him, Naruto had no village, was pursued by hunter-nin, a killer and now captured by Akatsuki and lay dying.

Sasuke covered his mouth with both hands to stifle his wrenching sobs of regret and self-hate. _I have to get us out of here. _Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that he never would have had such a thought in his brother's presence. It was only now that he was alone that he seemed capable of thinking. He looked around his room. There wasn't much to pack. He was wondering how on earth to get past all the members of Akatsuki when his door creaked open. Sasuke spun to find Itachi closing the door softly behind him.

Itachi studied his brother thoughtfully. He could see the defiance all over his face. "You thinking of escaping, Little Brother?"

Sasuke refused to answer.

Itachi clasped his hands behind his back and paced slowly towards Sasuke. "Don't you want to be with your only remaining family member, Sasuke? I'm all you have. You know I won't hurt you, so why do you want to leave?"

Sasuke found it hard to speak. The words came with difficulty. "You won't hurt me?"

"Never. I will hurt your friend, however. Do you want that, Sasuke?"

"No." It was easier to speak if he looked at Itachi's collar.

"No. I didn't think so. You're going to make sure he stays alive for as long as possible, right?"

Sasuke was tired. Of everything. He was tired of running, tired of fighting. He suddenly wanted his brother to take care of everything. Itachi was right, he belonged with his family. And if…if he did what Itachi wanted, Blondie would be safe…everything would be fine, so long as Sasuke gave in.

The fight went out of him and Sasuke felt something he hadn't felt since before the night his clan had been slaughtered. He felt peace. He raised his eyes to Itachi's.

Itachi smiled. He brought his hands from behind his back to place them slowly around his brother's shoulders. Sasuke didn't resist. Itachi relaxed into the embrace, feeling as if he'd come home. This was his life, his own little brother.

"I've missed you, Sasuke."

Sasuke tentatively brought a hand up to place on his brother's back. Itachi felt it and pulled back slightly. Black gazed into black.

When Itachi's lips touched his, Sasuke felt nothing at first. It was just…skin. Nothing. He allowed it because Itachi wanted it. He would do whatever Itachi wanted. He wasn't even thinking about Blondie. His mind was a blank.

Sasuke watched with detachment as his clothes were removed, item by item. Then Itachi removed his own clothes. Sasuke was led to his bed and made to lie beneath the sheets. Itachi crawled in beside him. Their skin touching left Sasuke feeling slightly warm.

* * *

They watched the big Jinchuuriki through the bars of his cell for awhile. Many of them were injured badly. For a surety, the Jinchuuriki could have killed them easily had they fought him one at a time. It was well that they had collaborated to bring him down.

Gradually, they each left to tend to their injuries. They took their torches with them, leaving the Jinchuuriki to the darkness beneath the building and the creatures that inhabited it. A steel door clanged shut, sealing their prisoner away.

* * *

Alone at last, Naruto coughed weakly, spat out blood. He'd had to take that dive or they would have killed him. Even so, it had been a near thing.

The blue eyes slit open, seeing nothing but black. Every part of Naruto hurt. Bones were broken, some joints dislocated. And the kunai was fiery agony in his chest. Every breath jostled it, sent a stab of sharp pain radiating through his lungs.

Naruto grit his teeth. He lifted his arm painstakingly to drop on his stomach. Once that task was accomplished he needed several long moments to catch his breath. The effort had left him near a faint. He could feel the broken bones in his arm grating against each other as he inched his hand up his stomach until it was brushing the kunai. Just that small touch caused the kunai to move and make Naruto bite back a moan of pain. He took a few breaths to brace himself. Then he wrapped his hand around the hilt and pulled as hard as he could.

Naruto clamped his teeth shut yet the scream tore out of him anyway, along with the kunai.

He panted harshly in the dark, trying to listen for footsteps approaching. There were none. When Naruto could manage it, he accessed Kyuubi's chakra. His body glowed balefully in the dark.

* * *

Sasuke was so used to Blondie's forceful strength that Itachi's soft touches and smooth seduction beguiled him. Yet he still felt a prickle of unease that caused him to be unresponsive. Itachi's lips trailed down Sasuke's chest as he lay still. A tongue laved his nipple. Sasuke shivered. Itachi raised his head to skewer Sasuke with his red eyes._ It's my brother, _Sasuke thought incoherently. _He's my brother and its okay. _

This time when Itachi kissed him Sasuke kissed him back.

It was hesitant. Sasuke's tongue was approached. He allowed his brother admission and Sasuke's body was suddenly on fire. He couldn't remember ever having kissed his brother like this. It was oddly like kissing himself, such was the familiarity of the touch. _My brother, my blood. _There was a closeness that was quite different from what he shared with Blondie. This was wrong, yes, but Sasuke also felt like there was a rightness to it that he was powerless to resist. Or maybe it was just his brother he couldn't resist. Sasuke wondered if Itachi would penetrate him or if this was as far as they would go. The thought of sex with Itachi sent a tremor through him that the older man interpreted as desire. Itachi moaned.

Sweet. Little Brother was incredibly sweet to taste. Itachi could scarcely think, so overcome with the craving to know Sasuke's body was he. It wasn't even a sex thing for him. It was some primitive, visceral need to join with his brother. They were one. They belonged together. He sucked Sasuke's neck, feeling his pulse beat against his tongue and Itachi knew he had to have him. All of him. He had to consume Sasuke, nothing less would do.

* * *

Bones set and knit together seamlessly. Lacerations healed and bruises faded. Naruto sat up with a faint clinking of chains. He grasped a length of the heavy links in one big hand and felt them in the dark, gauging how strong they were. Then he turned to examine the stone wall behind him. He judged himself to be a couple of hundred yards beneath the ground.

_One tail. No more._

Naruto crossed his legs and closed his eyes, concentrating. When he had one tail established, he opened his eyes. He spoke to the darkness, to the soul he was leaving behind. "I said I would never leave you, Sasuke, but I can't save you this time. You have to save yourself. I'll wait for you. Come to me when you can, Sasuke. I'm sorry. So sorry. I love you."

* * *

A loud explosion rocked the hideout. Deidara picked his head up from between Konan's thighs. "What was that?"

The members of Akatsuki all came running into the main room in varying states dishabille. Itachi came last, tugging his cloak over his nudity, Sasuke following behind him more slowly. "What's going on," he barked. "What was that sound? Deidara, did one of your bombs misfire again?"

"Wasn't me, Boss," the blond man said.

"I think it came from the dungeon," Kisame said quietly. His bandaged arm was held stiffly.

Itachi led the way beneath the hideout. They all stood in front of the same cell they'd stood in front of less than two hours ago. It was now empty.

The chains were warped and twisted, as if yanked apart by great strength. That wasn't what they were all staring at, though. What had their undivided attention was the large hole in the wall opposite the cell bars. Itachi made a gesture to Konan. She understood and sent a paper centipede through the bars and into the hole. After a few minutes, she told him that it came out on the surface, some distance away from the hideout.

Naruto had escaped.

Itachi refrained from having a conniption. He eyed his brother from the corner of his eye. Sasuke studied the hole with a blank expression on his face.

"Find him," Itachi hissed to the waiting members. "Bring his ass back. I don't need to tell you how I'll reward failure."

No, he didn't. The members of Akatsuki all disappeared through the hole, vanishing within seconds. Sasuke remained. Itachi studied him a moment before turning and going back up to the main room of the hideout.

Sasuke stared at the hole, feeling strangely bereft. _There's no reason to let my brother touch me now. He's gone. He's safe. They'll never catch him and if they do they'll be sorry._

"Sasuke, are you coming?" his brother called.

_Blondie's safe, but I don't think I am._

Sasuke went up the cracked and crumbling stone stairway, following the sound of his brother's voice and knowing in his heart that if Itachi wanted to touch him he wouldn't resist. _Oh, Blondie. Why didn't you take me with you?_

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto ran hard. He ran for days. Deidara had come upon him, swooping from the sky on some huge winged creature. Naruto had lost his mind, leaping with an insane burst of strength from his legs to catch the ninja by his blond ponytail. They'd fallen from the sky in a twirling tangle of limbs. Naruto twisted the head in his hands, snapping Deidara's neck before they'd hit the ground. The impact had knocked Naruto out for a time.

He woke to sense more pursuers not far behind and set off running again. On and on without stopping. Once he'd gotten his foot caught in a rabbit hole. His leg had snapped, sending him sprawling. He'd gotten right back up and kept running, Kyuubi mending the appendage as he fled. When Zetsu rose from the ground in front of him Naruto ran into the plant nin without slowing down, his claws ripping the bastard's throat out. Naruto was out of sight before the echo of the gargling scream had entirely faded from the valley.

His body was at its limit. He dropped from exhaustion in a rocky ravine. He used the last of his chakra to conceal himself, praying he could hold onto the jutsu long enough for his pursuers to pass him by. If they caught him in this state...

This time when Naruto woke, it was to find himself very sunburned. A very large dark-skinned man was standing over him. He had on shades. A tattoo of bull horns adorned his cheek. He held a hand out to Naruto's wary face.

"Brother," the man said in a deep voice.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews!

I can't wait for Sasuke to come to his senses either. I've already got most of that scene drafted and I can't _wait _to write it. For now, though, we'll be living with Naruto and his new companions for a bit. I updated the Always You blog (accessible from my homepage). Remember, this fic will be around the same length as Until You, so I guess I'm about halfway done.

Thanks for reading! Onward.

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto did not take the hand offered to him. Instead, he glanced around at his surroundings, seeking enemies. The man appeared to be alone, though. And Naruto did not sense any of Akatsuki nearby.

At last he did turn his eyes to his companion when the other man removed his hand. Naruto took in the predominately white attire, the white hair and beard. There were seven swords protruding from the man's back. Naruto got to his feet slowly. The man seemed to be looking at him, but Naruto couldn't see his eyes to be sure.

There was a lot of chakra in the man. Naruto sensed this and he sensed some sort of resonance with his own body…something. Something about this man drew Naruto. "Why did you call me brother," the blond asked slowly.

"A fellow Jinchuuriki is always a brother. I am Killerbee, but you may call me Jinchuuriki-sama," the man joked. "You must be the Nine-Tails. Only the One-Tail and Nine-Tails are left besides myself. Akatsuki killed the rest." Naruto's eyes sharpened at the name Akatsuki, Killerbee saw. "Is that who you were running from?"

Naruto gave a very slow nod, staring at the man. He'd never met another like him. _That must be why I feel a connection to him. _He let his eyes run over the powerful body. It was much like his own. The man was even the same height as Naruto. Perhaps all Jinchuuriki were tall and muscular men?

Killerbee studied the boy. _Calm and collected. Bet nothing ruffles this one._ "Come, you can refresh yourself before you continue your journey."

Naruto watched as Killerbee turned and began loping up the rocky wall of the ravine with ease. After another minute of staring around, he followed.

* * *

The place Killerbee led him to was a cave. He ducked his white head beneath the rocky ceiling and went in. Naruto was right behind him. The cave was dark. Naruto stretched out a hand to let the wall guide him. They continued in the dark for at least a mile before sunlight showed up ahead. Killerbee led him out of the cave to a grassy valley. In the bottom of the valley was a stone cottage. Killerbee headed towards it.

The valley was beautiful. Naruto didn't think of it in those terms, but he found that it pleased him. The way Sasuke's smile pleased him.

Sunlight slanted through the valley. Butterflies danced in these warm rays, flitting around apple, apricot and pear trees. A tiny brook meandered down one side of the valley and across the grassy floor to gather in an equally tiny pond. The stone cottage stood near this pond. There were flowers everywhere.

"Are you coming?" Killerbee called. He was looking up at Naruto from where he stood at the open cottage door. Naruto started down the verdant slope.

The cottage was cool yet bright and sunny. It was larger than it had seemed from the top of the valley. It had three rooms. One room belonged to Killerbee, Naruto's host explained. The largest room was the main one that they were currently standing in.

"What's behind that door?" Naruto asked. He tipped his head in the direction of a door opposite Killerbee's room.

"Ah, that," the dark man said. "That's Gaara's room. No one enters it but him. He isn't here right now." Killerbee turned to a cabinet near the window.

"Gaara," Naruto tasted the name on his tongue. "Is he your partner?"

Killerbee snorted as he brought bread, cheese and salted beef to the small square table. "Gaara is insane. He'd be the last person you'd want to partner. Hungry?"

Naruto was starving. He bowed deeply in thanks before sitting at the table and grabbing a loaf of bread. "Why does he live with you then," Naruto said after he'd swallowed the first mouthful. He took another tremendous bite as his host answered.

"Gaara is Jinchuuriki like you and I are. We have to stick together or Akatsuki will destroy us all. As it is, Gaara and I failed to save the Four-Tails. He and I, and now you, are all that's left." Killerbee's face was sad as he poured some kind of frothy liquid into a mug for Naruto. The blond sipped it cautiously. It was delicious.

"What is this?" He drained the mug.

"Apple cider," Killerbee smiled. "I made it from the fruit of my trees. What's your name, son?"

"Naruto."

Naruto ate in silence after that. His mug was refilled thrice more. Killerbee did not inundate him with questions or chatter. He seemed content with the silence, alternating between looking out the window and at Naruto. When Naruto was finished he sat back, belching softly into his fist.

He didn't want to continue his journey. He didn't have a journey. He'd been running for his life. True, he did have a home to go to now, but he felt very comfortable here. Secure. Naruto wished he'd been invited to stay. It was an extremely soothing experience to be in this cool, safe house after the constant danger and evil of the Akatsuki hideout. The pain of Sasuke's predicament had been left behind. It still hurt Naruto terribly, but just now he felt alright. He felt…relaxed. At ease.

Killerbee had been eying him behind his shades. He suspected the boy had nowhere to go. "Would you like to remain here a few days?" he asked casually.

Naruto once again bowed. "Arigato gusaimasu."

* * *

Itachi paced up and down the main room of the hideout, hands on his hips. Sasuke was sitting on a chair watching him. He got up to go to his room now.

"Stay there," Itachi spat. Sasuke sank back into the chair.

It had been two days, where the fuck were they? Itachi's red eyes kept going back to the doors of the hideout, expecting them to crash open, his companions dragging the blond asshole between them.

But that didn't happen.

What happened was that on the evening of the third day his companions came crashing through the door carrying the dead bodies of Deidara and Zetsu. Itachi was ready to shit.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Itachi hissed. His eyes remained on the mangled carcasses.

"The Jinchuuriki, Boss," Konan said. "We lost him. We thought it wiser to come back here for further instructions."

Itachi raised his eyes to her. "Further instructions? I told you to bring his fucking ass back here. What further instructions could you have possibly needed? You were scared. That's why you're all back here." Itachi smiled. "You fear him more than you fear me. Allow me to fix that."

Sasuke watched in silence as the blood began to flow.

* * *

Naruto yawned behind his hand. Killerbee got up and led the way to his room. "I'm afraid the only place to sleep is in my bed," The big man said apologetically. "Unless you want the floor out here. Gets cold, though."

Naruto was by now well acquainted with the practice of offering one's possessions if they were staying with you. He accepted the bed gratefully. He was still exhausted from running for all those days.

Killerbee's room was sparsely furnished. The bed consisted of a large mattress on the floor in one corner. There were blankets piled on it. A wardrobe stood in another corner. That was all, except for a fireplace in one wall. It was unlit.

Naruto removed his clothes and folded them neatly near the bed as Killerbee left him alone. He settled himself onto the mattress with a quiet sigh of relief. He was soon asleep.

Sometime later that night Naruto was disturbed by a crash and a great deal of cursing. He rolled over sleepily, but did not wake up. Bits and pieces of conversation floated to him as if in a dream.

"The fuck you say! The Nine-Tails is _here?_"

"Shhhh, he's sleeping. I think Akatsuki-"

"How long will he be here? Fuck, I hope he knows how to have a good time-"

"He can stay as long as he likes. I find him easy to be around."

"What, you're trying to say I'm not easy to be around?"

"You're a maniac."

"And damn proud of it, too."

There was mumbling after this, as if the speakers were moving away. Then a shout, "You gave him all our food?!"

Naruto actually did wake up during the night. Killerbee was next to him in the bed, his shades removed. In fact, most of his clothing was removed. He had on a pair of loose pants, nothing else. Though they weren't touching, Naruto could feel the heat coming from the man. "Am I bothering you," the older man asked.

"No…where is the bathroom?"

"Outside. Bury anything you leave."

Naruto stepped out into the moonlit valley and relieved himself in some bushes by a tree. He went back into the cottage, to the room and bed he was sleeping in. He and Killerbee had their backs to each other. Naruto heard his even breathing.

He wouldn't be getting back to sleep, that much he knew. He was rested. It was too pleasant under the blankets, inside that safe house, for Naruto to get up, though. Now that he was fed and recovered and out of harm's way, he could think. His thoughts turned to Sasuke.

He wondered if his lover even knew what was happening to him. Until he did, Sasuke would remain with his brother, his personality slowly eroding away.

Naruto missed Sasuke like he'd never missed anything in his life. He missed the snarky, sarcastic, street-smart, bullying Sasuke he'd fallen in love with. That Sasuke was hard when he had to be yet soft at night with Naruto. He missed Sasuke's eager kisses and cries of pleasure. He missed the way Sasuke always thought Naruto was a god of destruction. Sasuke managed to make anything and everything interesting. It was just the way he was. Naruto felt like all the color and life had gone out of the world without Sasuke beside him. He felt like something in him was broken. _Sasuke. Please see what's happening and come back. Please._

_

* * *

  
_

In the morning, he met Gaara. Gaara reminded him strongly of the Sasuke Naruto missed, if that Sasuke had ingested three boxes of sugar and was twenty times as violent.

Naruto was sitting at the table watching Killerbee knead dough for bread when Gaara's bedroom door flew open and a small redhead ran out. He zoomed right up to the table, slammed his small palms down and leaned into Naruto's startled face. The blond noticed light green eyes and an odd tattoo before the redhead spoke.

"How many people have you killed?"

"I don't know…several ANBU units and hunter-nin. A houseful of girls, others that I cannot remember." Naruto tried to lean back from that avid face.

"Shit! Sounds like you know how to party! Wanna come with me on my next spree?" Gaara's eyes were shining.

"I-"

"Leave him alone," Killerbee said as he eased the bread into the oven. "He's probably only killed when he had to."

Naruto looked at Killerbee. The older man caught the look. So did Gaara. "Ha," the redhead said, "Bet he hasn't. Naruto, is it?"

Naruto nodded.

"You don't just kill when you have to, right?"

"If Sasuke says someone needs to die then they die. He's usually right." Naruto frowned. It hurt to say Sasuke's name.

"Who's Sasuke," Gaara wanted to know. He had his face propped on his hands, elbows on the table.

"Uchiha Sasuke. My partner. He-"

_"Uchiha?!" _Gaara crowed.

Killerbee came to the table and set a pitcher of the cider down. He sat and listened as Naruto told them about meeting Sasuke last year in Konoha, of everything that had happened since. Gaara's eyes were wide. By now he was sitting, staring open-mouthed at Naruto's calm face.

"Wow," Gaara said softly. "I love a good story. That was awesome. Got more?"

Killerbee smacked him in the head. He turned to address Naruto while Gaara screamed about his 'poor head'. "Son, you're lucky to have escaped Akatsuki. I know that Itachi. He's bad news. And if his brother is under his thumb as you say then you're better off without him. Trust me."

Naruto listened to this, but it did not lessen the ache in his chest. "I miss him."

"Yeah, but screw him, you know?" Gaara said with a wave of his hand. "You got us for friends now. We won't turn our backs on you like Sasuke did. And we're all Jinchuuriki, ain't that the shit?"

Naruto eyed Gaara's petite body. He looked nothing like Killerbee or himself. He had an oddly shaped gourd strapped to his back. "Why are you so small," Naruto said.

"Why are you so big," Gaara shot back.

"Aren't…all Jinchuuriki big men?" Naruto asked.

Killerbee laughed. It was a rich, rumbling sound. "Not at all. Some are small like Gaara there or even women. My good friend Yugito Nii was the Jinchuuriki for the Two-Tails."

Later that day, Gaara went to sleep and Naruto went to a town with Killerbee to buy supplies. Naruto watched how the older man interacted with people. He was kind and soft-spoken. A few people told him that his brother was asking after him.

"Who is your brother?" Naruto asked.

"The Raikage. He always worries about me as if I weren't fully grown. You have brothers or sisters?"

"No. Only Sasuke."

At the store, Naruto helped Killrbee get the things they needed. Afterwards, he made as if to leave the store with the bags. Killerbee stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Stealing," Naruto said calmly. "I don't have any money and I heard you tell Gaara that you were running low on funds."

"That doesn't mean we need to steal," Killeree said. He took the bags from Naruto and went to the store clerk. He paid for the food and left the store. Naruto followed after a moment.

"Where will you get more money?" Naruto asked after awhile.

"My brother will probably send some. Or Gaara will obtain some when he completes his next mission. Have you always been a thief?"

Naruto thought about it. He'd never stolen a thing until he'd met Sasuke. Sasuke had drilled into him that they were entitled to take what they wanted from people. If people weren't capable of holding onto what they had then they deserved to have it stolen from them. Survival of the fittest, that was the rule Sasuke lived by. That and a few others, but mainly that. Naruto had quickly adopted it as his own rule.

"Not always," the blond said now. "But there's nothing wrong with stealing when you have to."

"Says who? Sasuke? Stealing is wrong no matter the circumstances."

"What if one were starving? Surely stealing is right then?"

"What would prevent the starving person from hunting?"

Naruto and Killerbee went back and forth over the issue all the way back to the cottage in the valley. By the time they got there, Naruto was starting to question Sasuke's teachings.

* * *

Gaara was waiting for them. He latched onto Naruto the second he walked in the door.

"Let's go play," the redhead said cheerfully. He dragged Naruto back outside. They went back through the tunnel in the valley wall and came out in the ravine Killerbee had found Naruto in the day before.

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked when Gaara paced a few steps away from him.

"Playing," Gaara said. "Well, Ole' Fuddy Duddy calls it training, but it's way too fun to give it such a boring name. Come on, let's see what you got."

Training. Here was something Naruto understood. He backed away a few steps himself, feeling excited and eager suddenly. He hadn't trained in weeks.

Naruto called up his chakra and had a tornado swirling with rocks from the ravine chasing Gaara. "Nice!" the redhead said. Sand erupted from his gourd and knocked the tornado away. "Another wind user!"

Gaara eyed the spinning orb of chakra that materialized in Naruto's hand curiously. The big kid was fast. Gaara dodged that attack, noted the destruction it caused and decided to hold his smart comments for the time being. He needed to concentrate here.

It was good they'd decided to fight in the ravine. The valley would have been destroyed. Once, they'd switched from Ninjutsu to Taijutsu. Gaara sucked at close-range combat and quickly reverted back to Ninjutsu and his long range attacks.

When Naruto broke out of Sabaku Kyuu with brute strength, Gaara laughed and actually clapped. "Wanna go all the way?" he called from up on his floating cloud of sand.

Naruto wiped sweat from his brow and nodded. He was enjoying himself. His eyes widened as a huge, monstrous shape seemed to coalesce from all the sand. Gaara disappeared. An enormous raccoon stood filling the ravine, his one tail whipping the air in agitation. He screeched and pointed at Naruto.

Never had Naruto released tails while training. He did so now, going to the three tails state with some trepidation. He wasn't entirely sure of how strong he was like this. He had control of his Bijuu, yes, but he knew going to tailed states shortened his lifespan. Jiraiya had told him that releasing tails outside of the direst of emergencies was folly. Three tails was as much as Naruto could release safely, though he could release more if he had to. Still, he'd never really fought like this. It would be a learning experience for him as well as training. One thing was for sure, the blond discovered; being in this transformed state was somewhat exhilarating.

* * *

Killerbee was just taking the roast out of the oven when the valley shook as if from an earthquake. The window by the kitchen alcove shattered. He sensed the enormous chakra output that had to be coming from the ravine and ran out of the cottage with a curse.

He arrived at the top of the ravine and felt his jaw dropping. They'd released their Bijuus! The Kyuubi was fast, a blur. Shukaku was cackling with glee.

"Futon: Renkudan!"

Naruto roared and a blast of chakra from his mouth sent the powerful wind bullets Shukaku had fired spinning out of their trajectory.

"Stop it," Killerbee hollered. "Do you want to bring my brother down on our heads!"

If they heard him they ignored him. Naruto was charging Shukaku and the giant raccoon was lumbering towards Naruto eagerly. Killerbee clenched his fist in rage. _Hachibi, looks like we've got some disciplining to do. _

_**Just so, **_the Eight-Tails replied.

* * *

Naruto latched onto Shukaku's back and tore great handfuls of his heavy hide apart. Shukaku howled…then he was quiet. "Oi, Kyuubi," Shukaku pointed. Naruto stopped his attack long enough to see what Shukaku was looking at.

A massive bull with eight octopus tails was running right at them.

"Kyuubi, quick," Shukaku panted in fear. "Knock me awake when you see my host, neh? Then you change back, too. Killerbee will kill us otherwise. Hurry!"

Naruto didn't understand everything, but when Gaara's sleeping form appeared in Shukaku's forehead he released Kyuubi's chakra hurriedly and punched Gaara awake. Gaara sputtered, his sand gathering itself as he fell to the ravine floor. Naruto dropped beside him.

"That's Killerbee?" Naruto asked. He had to shade his eyes to stare up at the huge shape coming towards them. He was nearly on top of them.

Gaara shook his head at Naruto's calm tone. Didn't he realize what danger they were in? "Run, asshole!" Gaara suited the action to his words and turned to flee. After a second, Naruto sprinted after him.

It was hopeless, of course. Killerbee caught them with no trouble whatsoever, knocking them both into the rocky ravine wall with a swipe of one hand. Gaara was dazed, almost unconscious. Naruto twisted midair to land on the wall and stick there with chakra concentrated to his feet. Killerbee watched them as he slowly reverted to human form. He stood looking down at Gaara with his hands on his hips. Then he glared up at Naruto.

"Get your asses to the house. Now. Or I will make sure you both live the rest of your lives in extreme pain." With that, Killerbee turned and made his way back to the valley.

Naruto watched his stiff strides for a few moments. Then he went to where Gaara lay groaning. He picked up the slight boy and carried him back to the cottage.

They arrived to find Killerbee slamming plates and mugs on the table and muttering angrily to himself. He saw them standing in the doorway and pointed to the table and chairs. "Sit," he commanded wrathfully.

Naruto and Gaara sat.

Killerbee took a moment to calm himself. When he spoke to them at last, he was leaning his hands on the back of one chair, his head bowed.

"Perhaps Naruto doesn't know it," the dark-skinned man said in a low voice, "but we are in hiding. Gaara, you definitely know that, just as you know that we are not to go into released states, _ever._ It would draw Akatsuki right to us. That much chakra can be sensed miles away. Do you want them finding us?" Killerbee asked plaintively.

Naruto didn't answer. He only stared impassively at his host's concerned face. Gaara shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

"Well?" Killerbee barked.

"I just wanted to see how strong he was," Gaara whined in a small voice. "You almost broke my back."

"Dammit, Gaara!" Killerbee slammed a fist onto the table. "I promised my brother I wouldn't release my Bijuu! You know he lets us live in this valley under that condition." Killerbee pointed out the doorway to a distant mountain wreathed in clouds. "What's he supposed to think when you force me to let the Eight-Tails out to chastise a couple of children? If you insist on endangering us, then go back to Suna. Let's see how long you last against Akatsuki then."

Gaara hung his head. He mumbled an apology.

Naruto gave his apology in a louder voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Gaara asked to train with me and I agreed. It will not happen again."

Killerbee studied the forthright blue eyes. "It's okay to train, Naruto. Just leave the Bijuus out of it, for God's sake. If you value your life, you have to learn how to lay low. Can you?"

"Yes," Naruto stated. He would not jeopardize this kind man or the only people in the world he'd found to be like himself. "I will not endanger us again."

Killerbee nodded. Then he served dinner and they all began eating.

* * *

That night, as Naruto was watching Gaara head to his room, Naruto asked if he could see inside. Killerbee answered before Gaara could. "You don't want to go in there, Naruto. It's as scary as he is. You'd be scarred for life just seeing what he has in there. Believe me."

Gaara snorted. "I don't like people in my room, Naruto." With that he entered the room in question and slammed the door. Naruto and Killerbee heard the lock engage.

Naruto went to Killerbee's room with him and began to undress. When he was nude, he went towards the bed.

"You have a nice body," Killerbee said as he put on the loose pants he slept in.

Naruto looked at the dark muscular chest and bulging arms. "It's like your body. I was surprised Gaara's body isn't like ours. I thought that was how all Jinchuurikis were."

Killerbee chuckled. "It depends on genes and training, I think. You probably have superb Taijutsu."

"Yes," Naruto confirmed truthfully.

Killerbee came to him then and ran his hands over Naruto's heavy shoulders and arms. Down his chest. Naruto found the touch to be unthreatening. The palms were warm and callused. "Very nice," Killerbee said softly.

For some reason, the tone and touch Killerbee used put Naruto in mind of gay sex. He remembered the price the crone and her daughters had exacted for their hospitality. He wondered if Killerbee would be exacting the same price. Then he asked it out loud.

The older man dropped his hands in shock. He stepped back. "Has that happened to you?"

Naruto's silent stare was answer enough.

"No, Naruto. I would never force you to have sex in payment for staying here. You are welcome here. Safe." Killerbee took off his sunglasses and regarded Naruto thoughtfully for a few minutes before resuming. "But you are clever enough to see that I'm attracted to you. I do like you, Naruto. You're a bit young for me, though. Relax. You will never have to do anything you feel uncomfortable with while you're here." He turned and got into the bed, turning his broad back to Naruto's space.

* * *

The next morning, Killerbee informed the two teens that they would be on their own for a few days. "My brother has summoned me to Kumogakure. No doubt he sensed the chakra yesterday. You are both to remain here. Gaara, you can complete that mission I gave you when I get back. There's food in the cabinets. Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone."

Killerbee left soon afterward, heading for the cloud-shrouded mountain he'd pointed to last night. Gaara watched from the doorway until he was out of sight. Then he turned to Naruto with a grin of sublime pleasure on his face.

"Right," the redhead said as he rubbed his hands together. "We're going on that mission now. Before he gets back."

"But he said-"

"Never mind what he said. We need the money. Besides, you and I are supposed to go on a spree, remember?"

Naruto considered Gaara's words. He had no idea what a spree was but he understood the necessity of money. Perhaps Killerbee had partially convinced him that stealing was wrong yesterday, but this was a mission. They would be paid for it, so it wasn't stealing. Sasuke always said that nothing in life was more important than money. Anything might be done in the pursuit of it, the Uchiha had told Naruto time and again. Going on this mission wasn't the same as releasing his Bijuu so the blond reasoned that he wouldn't be going back on his word to not endanger them all. And if he was going to be staying here, he should do his part to help support them. He nodded at Gaara and the redhead whooped happily.

They set off an hour later.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Next chap will be mostly Sasuke's POV. I can't wait to write it. I guess you guys will see why once you read it. I can't see this story going beyond chapter 8, so I guess I'm almost fnished? I'll be happy to have another project successfully completed; my to-do list of fanfic works is growing and growing...darn those plot bunnies!

Anyways, Thank you tons and tons for the reviews! I'm surprised no one feels sorry for Sasuke...

Onward!

No, wait, I forgot the disclaimer. (Ahem) Not affiliated with Disney Channel or the songs mentioned in this chap. Now Onward!

* * *

Chapter 6

Gaara didn't walk; he skipped. He also didn't talk while traveling beside Naruto; he sang.

_"The lock_ _upon my garden gate's a snail, that's what it is," _he sang in his high voice.

The terrain they were traveling through was mountainous but grassy, much like the valley. Butterflies were startled into flight as Gaara bounced through the knee-high grass.

_"First there is a mountain, then there is no mountain, then there is…"_

Naruto walked beside Gaara's skipping form and contemplated the plausibility of mountains vanishing and reappearing with such ease.

_"The caterpillar sheds his skin to find a butterfly within…"_

Gaara caught the sidelong look Naruto gave him. He offered a sheepish smile. "Do you watch Disney Channel?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know what that is."

"It's TV. They have cool shows and songs. Alex Russo so wants me."

"I didn't have a television in my apartment."

"Yeah, I wish the valley got reception. We don't even have electricity. Sucks. I sneak into town sometimes and watch TV in this abandoned house. Wanna come with me the next time I go?"

Naruto allowed as how he might be interested in going at some point. "What is our mission?"

"Escorting some hag from the Sound village back to the Land of Tea. It's A-rank, so it will pay well."

"That doesn't sound like A-rank."

"She's Orochimaru's prisoner."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Should be fun."

Naruto had never been on a mission that he considered fun. Then he stopped to think that he'd never actually had fun doing anything. Not as Sasuke defined the term. Fun, according to Sasuke, was anything that made you laugh and scream in happiness. Naruto could not remember laughing once in his life, though he'd been happy many times. He certainly never screamed the way Sasuke and Gaara did.

Gaara seemed to sense that Naruto was thinking about the boy he'd left behind. "Did you love him?" the redhead asked softly. His sensitive side wasn't something he displayed often, but he felt comfortable enough around the blond to be himself.

Naruto knew who Gaara meant. "Yes. I still do."

Gaara nodded in understanding. After a few moments he began singing again, though this song wasn't about mobile mountains. He sang some kind of open vowel sounds before actually singing words. _"Why do birds si-ing so gay…and lovers await the break of day…"_

Naruto listened and watched how Gaara managed to dance in time to the music while still moving forward. A sense of awe and wonderment fell over the big blond. It wasn't the words that caused this so much as the voice. It was high, clear as the mountain air they were traveling through. It was melodious and sweet beyond description. Naruto watched Gaara singing with his mouth slightly open.

_"Whyyyy do fooools fall in loooove," _Gaara finished with a small flourish. "That's you," he told the blond with a snicker. "A fool in love. I mean Jesus, forget the fucker. He ditched you, didn't he?"

"I don't think he meant to," Naruto said.

"What, 'cause of what you said about his brother?" Gaara made a rude sound with his mouth. "Puh-lease, man. If he really wanted to he could resist. He's Uchiha."

Naruto changed the subject to one that was less painful. "Your singing is the most wonderful sound I have ever heard."

Gaara was bending to pick up a stick. He straightened now with a flabbergasted look on his face. "Really?!? You mean that?"

"Yes. I feel…good. Inside. When you're singing."

Gaara rolled the stick absently in his fingers as he considered Naruto's words. It hadn't been lost on him or Killerbee how different Naruto was. Killerbee said the kid was a victim of neglect or some shit. The explanation he'd given for Naruto's weird behavior had been long and complicated but what it boiled down to was simple: Naruto was an extremely introverted, self-contained machine. For him to praise Gaara's singing so highly was probably nothing short of the truth as he saw it.

"I-I don't know what to say," Gaara stammered when he could speak. "Thank you. You're the only person who likes it besides my sister. Killerbee said he'd set Hachibi on me if he had to listen to my singing. He only sings enka shit."

Naruto could see that Gaara was embarrassed and strangely shy of a sudden. He kept his red head down as he swished the stick in the air. "You mentioned a sister," the blond said in an effort to make Gaara forget whatever had embarrassed him. "Tell me of your family."

Gaara seemed relieved to have something else to talk about. He launched into an account of his life in Sunagakure.

* * *

Itachi thrust savagely into Sasuke's prone body, throwing himself towards his impending orgasm. He closed his eyes, prepared to savor it.

The pounding on his door couldn't have been more ill-timed. Whoever it was did not let up, but kept hammering at the door. Itachi's orgasm slipped from his grasp and he yelled in aggravation. He wrenched himself from his brother's body and went to his door to snatch it open.

Kisame stood there. His face was unapologetic. Itachi considered that maybe he hadn't done a thorough enough job instilling fear in him the day they'd brought Deidara and Zetsu's bodies. "What the fuck do you want," Itachi spat.

"We believe we've located the Nine-Tails, Boss." Kisame eyed Sasuke's inert body on the bed. He was lying on his stomach. He didn't turn over at hearing Kisame's words.

"_Well?"_ Itachi shouted up into the shark nin's face. Kisame was brought back to himself sharply.

"He appears to be staying with the Eight-Tails. Should we-"

"Go up against the two most powerful Jinchuuriki in the world?" Itachi finished. "No. Going after one is all well and good, but not both. For now, we'll just observe his movements. If you find the Eight-Tails or Naruto alone, however…"

Itachi glanced over his shoulder at where his brother lay unmoving. Ideally, he should go himself, but he didn't want to leave Sasuke; his brother needed to be under the constant supervision of Itachi's watchful eye or he would get up to all kinds of fuckery. Sasuke had proven most difficult to subdue. If Itachi wasn't around him night and day God only knew what would happen.

"Right," Itachi said as he turned back to his former partner. "Here's what I want you to do." He gave specific instructions for the remainder of Akatsuki to carry out. Kisame listened attentively.

* * *

"Yeah my dad was a singer," Gaara was saying. Afternoon was almost gone, dusk approaching as the two Jinchuuriki traveled consistently southeast. "Guess I got it from him. I really miss the guy."

"Do you ever visit him?" Naruto asked. A father. Such a fascinating concept.

"No," Gaara said quietly. "He died getting me out of Suna safely when Akatsuki came for me."

Naruto said nothing to this statement. He asked another question. "Did the villagers ignore you? Were they afraid of you?"

"Ignore me? I was the Kazekage's son, of course they didn't ignore me. 'Sides, I was the village's strongest weapon. I was respected. Killerbee told me what your village did to you. I don't understand it. I mean you're a Kage's son, too."

Naruto stopped walking. "What?"

Gaara stopped and turned to him. "What."

"What do you mean I'm a Kage's son?"

The green eyes widened disbelievingly. "Don't tell me you don't even know who you _are? _Well, fuck! Jesus, you-"

Naruto stepped to him and lifted him to eye-level by a fistful of his red tunic. "Who am I? Who was my father?"

Gaara eyed the way Naruto's blue eyes blazed. "Namikaze Minato? The Fourth Hokage? How come you didn't know that?"

Naruto dropped him. He stared out across the hilly landscape, the setting rays of the sun turning everything golden and orange. Gaara rubbed his ass with a wince. Naruto dropped his eyes to where he sat. "How do you know this?"

"Standard Kage education," Gaara muttered sullenly. "We know all Kages and their family trees."

"We? You are a Kage?"

"Fifth Kazekage, though my sister is acting in my absence." Gaara rolled to his feet. He resumed walking as if he had not just set Naruto's world on its ear. Naruto did not follow.

I have a father, the blond thought with a shiver of longing. That the man now had a name and an identity opened doors within Naruto that had been previously locked. The blond now knew where he came from. He knew something of himself at last. A Hokage's son. _I am not just some person born to faceless parents. I am the son of the Fourth Hokage, whose name was Minato. But who was my mother?_

Naruto came to his senses and looked around. Gaara was nowhere in sight. He didn't sense the boy anywhere. The blond began heading in the direction they'd been traveling, assuming he would catch up to Gaara eventually. He had more questions for the redhead.

An hour later, when Gaara was still nowhere to be found, Naruto stopped walking. He was in a small copse of trees. He was just considering searching for the other boy when Gaara dropped from the trees above with a piercing shriek. He landed on Naruto's back. "Boo!"

Naruto didn't budge at the impact. He reached behind him and helped the smaller boy off. Gaara stared at him expectantly.

"What were you doing all this time?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Trying to scare the shit out of you. Did it work?"

"Scare? No," Naruto said puzzled.

Gaara wilted. "Darn. I'll just have to make you show human emotions some other way. You ticklish?"

Naruto and Gaara camped by a stream that night. Gaara said he didn't know much about Naruto's mother, but he had tons of stories about the blond's father. Naruto listened raptly. Gaara seemed to be an insomniac like Naruto. They stayed up for most of the night talking. Naruto felt himself growing closer to this energetic boy.

* * *

The next day saw the two looking into the Sound village from a thicket of tall grass. The closer they'd gotten to their destination, the less talkative Gaara had become. His smiles had come less frequently. Even his voice changed. It dropped from its high, carefree pitch to a deeper timber. When Naruto asked what was wrong, Gaara had said that nothing was wrong; Business was at hand and one needed to be serious for business.

From the thicket, the two watched the patterns the Sound guards exhibited as they patrolled. Otogakure was not a walled village.

"Strategy?" Gaara hissed.

"Diversion," Naruto whispered back. "You said the woman is in Orochimaru's mansion. You can provide the diversion while I retrieve her."

"No," Gaara said. "You provide the diversion. I know the layout of the mansion. I'll get her."

Naruto was forced to point out the flaw in this plan. "I do not excel at diversionary tactics. You must do it. Tell me where the woman is in the mansion and I will retrieve her."

Gaara admitted to himself that Naruto was a blunt creature, though a brilliant fighter. "What did you have in mind?"

"Sing. Dance. I will slip past the guards. When you see that I've gone, you can join me. By then I should have the woman."

Gaara's eyes, so near the color of the grass he hid in, lit up. "Sing and dance? I like the way you think!" He pushed his face into the dirt to muffle his laughter. Then he was serious again. "If there weren't so many guards we could have both snuck past them. Yosh, wait for my signal."

Naruto nodded.

The signal, when it came, shocked even Naruto's un-shockable sensibilities.

Gaara made several sand clones, enough to form a sizable band of singers and dancers. Every one, including the real Gaara, was stark naked. They jumped out from the cover of the thicket and zipped to a position before the Sound guards that had them looking away from Naruto and his entry point into the village.

Naruto heard the group of Gaaras begin singing something about sex before he gave himself a mental shake. He concealed his chakra and disguised himself. He chose the old crone he'd killed in that cottage. He shuffled out of the thicket and into Otogakure, his eyes keeping a sharp lookout for anyone who might stop him.

The body was awkward to move in, but Naruto did not rush. He ambled through the streets as if he had a perfect right to be there, drawing steadily closer to the mansion that dominated every other dwelling. He could hear Gaara in the distance, singing up a storm. People around Naruto heard the commotion as well and jogged to the village entrance to see what was going on. Naruto distantly heard one of the guards ask Gaara if he was busy later.

Gaara had briefly gone over the layout of the mansion with Naruto, as well as the description of the woman they'd be rescuing. She was the Daimyo of the Tea Country's niece. Naruto reached the mansion and shuffled up the wide steps to the tall double doors.

* * *

The guards at the doors eyed the old woman struggling up the steps. They had no idea who she was or what she could possibly want, but they would send her on her way in short order. If she even lived to reach the top of the long stairway at all; the hag was wheezing and clutching her chest as if she were on death's door from the exertion.

Naruto reached the top stair and allowed himself to sink to his knees as if completely worn out, completing his ruse of being a feeble old woman. One of the guards came over to him. Naruto unmasked his chakra.

The guard reared back at feeling the change, but he was too late. Naruto morphed into his real form and caught the man in a choke hold that had him unconscious within seconds. The second guard was on him by then. Naruto gave him a head butt and the guy sank to the marble steps in a boneless heap.

Naruto made two shadow clones and transformed them into likenesses of the two senseless guards. The real guards he carried to the side of the mansion and shoved into some bushes. He hesitated a moment then broke the knees of both men. He didn't want them following him too quickly.

Back at the mansion doors, Naruto's clones let him pass without incident. The blond made his way inside the dark interior of the mansion.

* * *

He was helpless not to remember Sasuke's words about this place and the things he'd suffered under Orochimaru. Naruto's eyes flickered to red before returning to blue at the thought of meeting the Sannin.

The interior of the mansion was dim, the heavy drapes drawn. Chandeliers gave watery yellow light, hung with cobwebs. Dark wood paneling covered the walls. A moth-eaten carpet covered the floor. The color had once been a rich red, but now it was worn and faded until it was featureless beneath Naruto's soundless tread.

Naruto saw children darting here and there, mostly boys. They did not look at him as they scurried past. There was a fearful quality to their hunched shoulders and downcast eyes. Naruto could not imagine the vibrant Sasuke among these frightened and cowed children.

No one raised a cry or seemed to think it strange that a large teenager was walking through the place. Naruto finally reached a door on the ground level of the structure that had two ninja standing in front of it. He judged it to be the location Gaara had said was the entrance to the basement cells. He faced the two guards.

Jirobo looked the big kid up and down. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Naruto. Is this where you keep prisoners?"

"Depends," said Tayuya. "You interested in becoming one?"

Naruto did not answer that. He only looked at one then the other, assessing them.

Tayuya took in the tall, muscular frame, feeling her pussy swell. She licked her lips suggestively, giving the blond a smoldering stare. Naruto ignored her.

Jirobo's warning shout cut off as Naruto's hand slammed into his throat. Tayuya drew her flute as she jumped aside, bringing it to her lips.

Kyuubi served to dispel the Genjutsu, as usual. Frequently, he detected them before Naruto did. Naruto chased her as she turned to run. He caught her by the hair and swung her into the nearest wall. She fell to the floor, motionless. Naruto walked calmly back to the door and examined it.

Jirobo lay suffocating on his crushed windpipe as Naruto concluded that he would be unable to penetrate the solid steel door without going Kyuubi. The blond turned to examine the wall beside it. Ordinary wood and plaster. Naruto formed a Rasengan and slammed it through the wall. It caved and left a gaping hole. By now several dirty children had gathered to watch.

Naruto climbed in and landed on a rickety wooden staircase that led downward. The hole he'd made let in enough light for him to see by. He moved cautiously.

At the base of the stairs was a landing then another staircase leading down and to the left. Naruto descended these in the same manner. At the bottom, he found himself in a long low room lined with barred cells to either side. Three weak, naked incandescent bulbs shed wavering light. To Naruto's right sat an odd individual some twenty feet away. The man had six arms. To Naruto's left a two-headed man was sodomizing one of the boys from upstairs. The boy whimpered in pain.

The two-headed man and the six-armed man looked up when Naruto entered. Naruto wondered that they hadn't heard the noise of him breaking through the wall earlier. Were they lax?

Naruto just managed to turn his head as he avoided some yellow projectile the six-armed one shot from his mouth. He heard it shatter against the stairs behind him. He saw the two-headed one shove the boy aside as he charged Naruto, but the blond turned to face the six-armed one; he was closer.

Kidomaru shot a web of his special substance out, catching the intruder squarely. His smirk was short lived as the blond muscled his way out of it. Kidomaru would have said that was impossible until he saw the orange chakra glowing around the kid. What the shit?? He jumped back to observe him, wary now. Besides, Sakon was coming up behind the guy.

Naruto sensed the presence behind him long before he felt the man slam into his back. To the blond's thinking, the six-armed one was the more dangerous of the two. When he felt a tearing inside him, however, he was forced to revise this assessment. He looked down to see a grinning demon head protruding from his chest. His blue eyes widened in surprise. That was all. Then Kyuubi's chakra did the rest.

Sakon screamed as the demonic chakra incinerated him, doing away with the intrusion of his cells in it's host's body. Ukon, watching from some distance away, backed to a wall fearfully. "What are you?" he hissed at Naruto.

Kidomaru was wondering the same thing. As a precaution, he activated his curse seal, going to Level Two. Naruto watched this in silence.

No matter how much the Sound Jounin tried to catch the intruder with his substance, the kid dodged. Big as he was, he was too damn fast. The entire basement room dripped with the hard yellow stuff. Ukon hung back in a corner, not caring to fight without his twin. He didn't dare try to escape, lest he catch the eye of the intruder.

Naruto formed a Rasengan. He approached where the six-armed man was crouched against the ceiling like a spider and looked up at him.

Kidomaru was out of breath and nearly out of chakra. He panted heavily, his three eyes glaring down at Naruto.

Naruto leapt. The man dodged, but Naruto caught him. He rammed the Rasengan into his chest. Ukon let out a wail and ran for the stairs. Naruto threw the body of the six-armed man at him. Ukon went down, crashing through the aged wood of the steps.

A shout from above had Naruto raising his head in time to see Gaara, fully clothed and running down the stairs. The redhead stopped at seeing the horned creature at Naruto's feet. "What are you doing?" Gaara hissed. "You're late! Did you get her?"

"There was opposition," Naruto said calmly. Gaara leapt over the creature and Naruto both as Naruto slammed a Rasengan into Ukon's screaming face. Then the blond turned to follow Gaara.

The Kazekage was muttering to himself as he walked quickly along the cells, looking for the Daimyo's niece. Every occupant of the cells reached their hands between the bars, beseeching Gaara to rescue them. When they saw Naruto they begged him as well. Naruto was offered riches, sex, power, anything so long as he released them. He ignored their pleas to watch Gaara.

"Here she is!" Gaara said. He hurried to one of the cells near the end of the room. "She's the only one not begging us to save her. What a joke!" Gaara looked around for a set of keys.

Naruto walked up to the cell and saw a woman who looked to be in her thirties. She was of a dusky complexion, big brown eyes, curly black hair. She sat curled in a corner, wearing a filthy dress. He placed his hands on the bars and began pulling.

By the time Gaara came back with the keys jangling in his small fist, Naruto was helping the woman step through the warped bars. He dropped the keys in disgust.

In the interest of saving time Naruto carried the woman on his back, following Gaara swiftly up the stairs that led to the ground floor.

"Success!" Gaara crowed as they climbed through the hole in the wall.

"Not quite," a pleasant voice hissed. Naruto and Gaara looked up to see a thin, greasy-haired man staring at them with reptilian eyes and a slimy smile.

* * *

Kisame, Konan and Sasori studied the cottage from high up on the valley wall. They lay on the ground, using the natural concealment of the terrain to hide their bodies. They further concealed themselves by masking their chakra.

They watched for two days, but nothing and no one came out of the cottage. No one entered it either.

They were each scarred from the last time they'd failed Itachi. They did not want to fail him again. But after two days of nothing, Konan finally broke the silence. "Maybe we were wrong?" she ventured.

"How could we be wrong," Kisame snapped. "We tracked that chakra here. And we know this is where the Eight-Tails lives."

"But we haven't seen anyone in all this time," Konan persisted.

"The longer we sit on this ridge, the longer the Raikage has a chance to discover us trespassing in his country," Sasori said as he shifted inside his puppet. "I don't know about you two, but I would rather not run into him."

Konan shivered. "Neither would I."

Kisame stared at the homey cottage. He made a decision. "Come. We can at least carry out part of Itachi's orders."

He stood and the other two followed him as he crept watchfully down the slope.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara, Daimyo's niece in tow, made haste to the Tea Country. They did this in silence and looking over their shoulders. Well, Gaara looked over his shoulder often. Naruto merely ran tirelessly with the woman on his back.

Their pursuers hadn't followed them much past the Sound village, but that was small comfort. Both Jinchuuriki knew the Sound ninjas had only held back to make sure they weren't meeting up with reinforcements. Plus they were probably still reeling from the way their leader had been beaten. Gaara supposed he could thank Naruto for that. The guy was unbeatable, ruthless. In short, fucking awesome! Gaara thought there must be no finer individual.

The woman said nothing beyond a heartfelt thank you back in the basement cell. She was quiet as she held on to Naruto's thick neck. Naruto loped along easily beneath her slim weight. Gaara used the branches in the trees above. They did not stop to rest or eat.

Once they reached Tea Country the next day, they finally slowed down. The woman was allowed to walk. Gaara led the way with Naruto bringing up the rear, the woman safely between them. They were alert as they hurried to deliver their charge to the Daimyo. They wanted this business over with.

Gaara did the talking once they reached the village and handed the woman into the Daimyo's safekeeping. That gentleman was crying and busily hugging his niece, but he managed to conclude the transaction by having his assistant pay Gaara. Gaara received the thick wad of cash with a bow of thanks, grabbed Naruto and got out of there.

The Tea Country was a good twelve hours behind them when the attack came. Sound ninjas erupted from the stream they were crossing and surrounded them. Neither Gaara nor Naruto were surprised; they'd been expecting such a thing since Naruto had shown the village Orochimaru's severed head. They were just glad they'd offloaded the woman before the attack came.

"Maybe you shouldn't have killed Orochimaru," Gaara said tensely to Naruto. He had his back to the blond's, staring around at their enemies.

"He wanted to keep you as one of his child prostitutes," Naruto said. His eyes shifted from side to side, counting opponents.

"I can handle myself, alright? Besides, I'm no child." Gaara rode the small waves of the stream easily.

"He hurt Sasuke. I owed him for that," Naruto answered. "And he was preventing us from leaving."

"Whatever. I don't do so well with water so why don't we take this fight elsewhere?" Gaara suggested. Naruto agreed. The Sound ninja's tried to stop them, but Naruto and Gaara vanished as they closed in.

The fight took place a good mile away. Naruto killed a few, but it was really Gaara who handled it. He covered their opponents, and a good part of the land, with Desert Requiem and that was that. The Sound nins were all dead and buried. Gaara dusted his hands off proudly and gave a little bow to the watching Naruto.

The rest of the trip back to the valley went like the trip to the Sound village, with Gaara resuming his singing and skipping. Naruto concluded that now that the mission was done the boy was in his normal spirits. He had a question.

"Gaara. Why did you say you weren't a child?"

The redhead glanced up at him. "Because I'm not. How old do you think I am, anyway?"

Naruto studied the small body that barely cleared his elbow. "Nine, possibly ten years."

"That's insulting. I'm seventeen."

This surprised Naruto. Gaara was his age. "Oh."

"Shit, we didn't get to do our spree," Gaara moaned.

"What is a spree?"

"Mmm…hard to explain. I guess you could describe it as a set amount of time where you do as much of something as you possibly can within that time-frame. There are all kinds of sprees. Killing sprees, shopping sprees…"

"I see. What kind did you want to do?"

"Well, killing sprees are always lots of fun. Killerbee frowns on it though, so I make sure I only kill bad guys so he doesn't kick me out his place. See, what you do is you find a nice big prison crammed with baddies and give yourself, say, an hour? Then you get to butchering. Madness, I tell you. _So_ much fun."

Naruto listened with curiosity. It sounded like something Sasuke would be interested in.

"Want me to sing again?" Gaara asked after awhile.

"Yes, please."

* * *

They arrived back in the valley near dusk and to find a very serious-looking Killerbee waiting outside the cottage, arms akimbo. Gaara and Naruto walked up to him slowly, unable to read his expression. Was he angry? If so, why wasn't he shouting at them?

In an effort to ingratiate themselves, Gaara held up the cash he and Naruto had earned on the mission. Killerbee didn't even look at it. Instead, he turned toward the open door of his cottage and beckoned them inside. Naruto stepped right in, unafraid. Gaara clutched the back of the blond's shirt, very afraid.

Naruto's brows drew downward as he looked around, but Gaara gasped aloud. "Fucking hell, what the fuck happened here?!" the redhead said in strident tones.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Killerbee said. "But it seems you two disobeyed me and decided to leave the valley. As it happens, that was fortunate. Look." Killerbee pointed to his open bedroom door.

Naruto walked forward through the wreckage and destruction of the cottage to the room he and Killerbee shared.

It was a slaughterhouse.

How many they were originally Naruto couldn't tell, but limbs torn from bodies were strewn about the room. Blood splattered the walls and ceiling liberally. Entrails were slung everywhere, some having burst to lend their foul stench to the heavy smell of blood. On the mantle of the fireplace sat an envelope with the Uchiha fan engraved on it. Naruto pointed to it. "What's that?"

Killerbee came up behind him to see what he was referring to. When he did, he frowned. "I only just got home before you arrived. I hadn't seen that." Killerbee stepped carefully into the room and plucked the envelope from the mantle. He examined it. "It's addressed to you, Naruto."

The older man walked out of the room and handed the envelope to him. Naruto looked down at the small square of paper. _Uzumaki Naruto, _it said_._ He walked to the middle of the main room, away from the smells in the bedroom, as he opened it and read out loud for Killerbee's benefit. The letter inside was short:

_Hi Naruto!_

_Hope all's well with you. Looks like you found that freak, Killerbee. Don't be too upset at the sight of his dismembered corpse, the nigger was a useless peace-loving fuck. _

_Let's talk about you. You escaped, had your little fun, your little Jinchuuriki powwow, but now it's time to come on back. Sasuke misses you. Well, no he doesn't, he doesn't even think about you, I make sure of that. But I bet you miss him, so here's the deal: You turn yourself over to me and I won't kill Sasuke._

_And before you go thinking that I won't hurt my brother, think again. I will hurt him. And I'll kill him. Just like you killed Deidara and Zetsu. Oh, and Hidan and Kakuzu, can't forget about them._

_Hurry home,_

_Itachi._

Gaara turned from where he'd been surveying Killerbee's room with a hand over his mouth. "It was supposed to be Killerbee in there dead? Akatsuki did this?" His green eyes were wide and frightened, his hand still over his mouth.

Naruto looked up from the paper and met Killerbee's shades. It was his fault. The cottage, the attempt on Killerbee's life, it was all his fault and Sasuke was going to die unless he turned himself in.

The paper dropped from Naruto's nerveless fingers as he began to shake. "I-I'm sorry. I've…brought disaster to your home…you-"

Killerbee decided that this was the first time he'd ever seen the big kid display any concrete emotion: he was scared. The boy was trembling with it, his blue eyes showing white all around.

"You can't go to them," Gaara said in a small voice. "You're, like, my best friend. You can't go." Gaara's eyes filled with tears.

"I can't stay here," Naruto said. He'd never felt like this before, the blond noted distractedly. He was hunted_, _his friends endangered, Sasuke threatened. Naruto felt powerless. He'd never felt powerless or vulnerable before. Was there nowhere he could turn?

Naruto glanced about at the broken furniture. _All my fault. _He was sad to go, but he couldn't stay. Not after his presence had nearly gotten his friends killed. Friends were a rare thing in Naruto's life and Jinchuuriki friends the rarest of all. They would not be hurt because of him if he could help it. He made his way through the cottage door and was almost to the cave that led to the ravine by the time Killerbee caught up to him. "Son, wait."

"Let me go," Naruto said. He looked pointedly at the hand Killerbee had on his arm.

"I can't let you leave, Naruto. Akatsuki could be anywhere around here. Let me-"

"I don't care. Let them come."

Killerbee lost his patience. "I care! Did you think about that?"

Naruto hadn't. "Whether I live or die should be of little consequence to you. Harboring me has-"

"Stop. Just stop and listen to me," Killerbee said. "Come back to the house, we'll figure out how to save your friend."

Naruto turned and resumed walking toward the cave. He was just outside the entrance when Killerbee grabbed him again. This time Naruto pivoted, his fist cocked and ready to launch.

Killerbee withstood the punch, wrapped his massive arms around the equally massive kid and hung on tight. Naruto struggled to be free, but the older man was too strong. "They'll kill you," Naruto said. "They'll kill you and they'll kill Gaara. Then they'll kill Sasuke. _Let me go._"

Killerbee marveled that even terrified as he was and fighting against the bear hug he was in Naruto's voice was still evenly modulated. "I'm not letting you run to Itachi. The man will kill you the first chance he gets and then he'll still have Sasuke. What good will you going to Akatsuki do then? _Think_, Naruto. Never give the enemy what they want. Stay here with us. They won't take on three Jinchuuriki, we're safe so long as we stay together."

Naruto was quiet, listening, though his body still shook. "I can't let Sasuke die."

Killerbee stroked the blond hair. "I know, son. I know. But you can't help him if you're dead, either, can you?"

Naruto shook his head against Killerbee's. "I don't know what to do. I'm…I'm frightened." It was a new experience to admit such a thing. Even worse to feel it.

"It's okay, not knowing what to do," Killerbee soothed. "You have friends now, you're not alone anymore. We'll help." Killerbee's arms came down slowly from where they'd been holding the blond prisoner. Now his hands settled on either side of Naruto's strong neck. He looked into the frowning blue eyes. "Let me help," he whispered.

Naruto had never been comforted, had never needed to be comforted before tonight. He wasn't even sure that comfort was what Killerbee was offering. He only knew that whenever Sasuke was afraid or hurt, he sought Naruto's touch and now the blond finally understood why. He looked at the way the shades glinted dully in the light of the new moon and wanted to be touched.

He moved his head forward and pressed his lips to Killerbee's.

The older man pulled back immediately. "Naruto…you're confused right now. This isn't what you want. Maybe you should just come back with me and-"

"No. This is what I want." Naruto frowned as he stared at the dark mouth surrounded by white hair, searching for words. "I…need it."

Killerbee studied the set features. He didn't argue further. This time he initiated the kiss.

* * *

The boy was rough. Extremely. Killerbee tempered his aggression by patiently showing him that kissing was a dance of lips and tongue, not an attempt to chew someone's mouth off. The boy had a serious fixation on biting.

Killerbee's large warm hands moved with slow deliberation. They were strong, knowledgeable hands. Naruto's clothes were removed in the moonlight before the cave. Killerbee discouraged the blond from ripping his clothes off, stepping back to remove them himself. When he was nude, he gathered Naruto close.

There, in the dirt just inside the cave, Naruto learned to submit to Killerbee's powerful, yet oddly gentle lovemaking. That, too, was a new experience.

* * *

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi was sitting in Pein's throne-like chair listening to Konan, Kisame and Sasori make their report.

"You used villagers instead of the Eight-Tails?" Itachi asked. He stroked Sasuke's hair where his brother knelt at his feet. "Can't say I'm not disappointed that you didn't kill that black asshole, but the substitution was inspired. Whose idea was it?"

Kisame inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"I see. Well, I guess Naruto will head back here and try to rescue my brother." He gave Sasuke's hair a little tug. Sasuke didn't respond. "Let's be ready to welcome him home properly. I'm determined to have his head this time. No more fuckups."

Itachi got up then and pulled on the leash that was attached to the collar on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke got up and followed his brother meekly.

Or so it appeared. Had Itachi turned around, he would have seen something quite unpleasant: Sasuke's eyes held Sharingan.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, got it done in under 2 hours! That's got to be a record. It's hard for me to write now that work has picked back up but I'm doing the best I can.

Thanks for the reviews! Some of them are really detailed and helpful (**ItaHinaSasu**). Others are just funny as heck (**roboguy45**)

I'm happy about this chapter. I've been dying to write it since I see it as the only good chapter in the entire fic. I hate this story, it's some of my worst work I think. The only reason I'm updating it is because many of you readers want to see what happens. I guess every author has work they're dissatisfied with. I read somewhere how stephen king reads back over some of his earlier stories and cringes. That was from his own forward in one of his books. His junk is in print though, already in ppl's homes (mine included) so he can't undo what's done and published. Lucky for me, though, all I have to do to get rid of this mess is click 'delete story'. I can get rid of this blight on a list of works I'm otherwise pleased with. I'll wait till the last chapter has been up for awhile, though, to give you all a chance to read it.

So. Onward!

* * *

Chapter 7

Sasuke surfaced from one of his many blackouts to hear Itachi discussing Blondie. He'd done something to lure Blondie back and Itachi would be waiting to kill him when he came.

And Sasuke was the bait.

Sasuke, accustomed to the deadened state he lived in, felt shock and anger stir feebly in him. He was confused. He frowned where he sat, feeling his brother stroke his hair. Where…? Oh, the hideout. Right. He moved his eyes, taking in his surroundings without calling attention to himself.

Except why didn't he want to call attention to himself? He didn't know. All he knew was that if Itachi knew he was 'awake' he would have another one of those blackouts. He could remember only choppy flashes of the past week or so. The memories were times he'd surfaced. The rest was black.

Blondie. He had to remember Blondie. Blondie was in trouble if he came here.

_Blondie can take care of himself, _a voice said in his mind. _You're the one in trouble, dipshit. What's that around your neck?_

Sasuke became aware of the weight around his neck when Itachi stood and pulled him by a chain. He stood automatically and followed his brother, anger stirring a little stronger now. _What in holy fuck has happened to me???_

_Good question, _the voice said. _Looks like you've been made someone's bitch. Just like Blondie said. What else was he right about?_

Sasuke's mind floundered. He tried to call up Sharingan and couldn't. He tried, tried, tried…finally managed it but it gave him a raging headache. With his bloodline limit, though, he was able to remember a little more. Itachi. Itachi had put the collar on him to control him.

No!

Sasuke was starting to breathe shallowly as they neared Itachi's room, the chain from the collar dangling heavily to Itachi's hand. Why did he feel panic at entering that room?

_Because bad things happen in that room, _the voice said slyly.

Itachi pulled lightly on the chain and Sasuke entered behind him. Jesus, Jesus, what was going on?! What had been done to him??? Sasuke would _never, _no matter what, let the kinds of things he half remembered and suspected be done to him. He didn't care if it was Itachi or God himself, nobody played Uchiha Sasuke!

He began sweating. Something. Something was being done to him and he was letting it happen. Why? What was so bad that he blanked it from his mind afterward? Sasuke lifted a hand to pull at the collar just as Itachi turned around.

The elder Uchiha frowned. Sasuke shouldn't be able to access Sharingan. "Ah, ah, ah Little Brother. What are you doing?" Itachi wound the chain around his wrist, reeling Sasuke in as his little brother's eyes searched his in confusion.

_Not good, _Itachi thought. There were questions brimming in his brother's eyes, an awareness, a dawning suspicion. He called up his chakra as he pressed his lips to Sasuke's soft parted ones.

Sasuke saw his brother's face through a shrinking window. He struggled to keep the blackness encroaching on his mind at bay. Itachi kissed him – what the bloody _fuck!_ _– _and the blackness seemed to gain strength, overriding his efforts. The window he viewed the world through shrunk until it was the size of a pinhead. Then all was black.

* * *

Itachi pulled away from the kiss as his brother's frown cleared and his body relaxed. Much better. He studied Sasuke's neutral features. He'd never tried subduing him with Sasuke's Sharingan activated. He shrugged. Sharingan or not, Sasuke was malleable again. Itachi leaned in and licked Sasuke's deliciously soft lips. He had a few hours to kill. He would spend the time letting Sasuke suck him off.

* * *

Naruto woke to find himself alone in the cave. He sat up and blinked. The cave was lit with brilliant sunlight. He was naked.

Despite the soreness in his rear, Naruto felt he'd never had such a humbling night. Killerbee had controlled every aspect of their union. Naruto had been shocked at how helpless submitting to another left him feeling, but the dark man had been gentle, understanding, if unyielding. At one point Naruto remembered a confused perception of their Bijuus joining in their minds, their tails twining around each other. The blond had felt Killerbee's chakra moving through him and his moving through Killerbee. The experience had left him shaken. The four of them, the two Jinchuurikis and the two Bijuus, had all reached release together, each one's climax augmenting the other's. The valley had rung with Naruto and Killerbee's Bijuu-enhanced roars.

A new feeling crept over Naruto as he searched for his clothes and slowly dressed. He was halfway to the cottage when he decided the feeling must be embarrassment. It was uncomfortable. His emotional range was so limited, so cut and dry that all these new discoveries about his ability to feel fear, embarrassment and humility left him feeling as if…as if…as if he was exposed, the blond finally concluded awkwardly. His armor of self-containment was being eroded by constant contact with Gaara and Killerbee, such open and giving people.

Naruto opened the cottage door to find Gaara standing precariously on a chair, reaching for something on a top shelf in the kitchen alcove. Naruto went and retrieved the item, a box of cereal, and handed it to him. Gaara took it without a word. He avoided looking at Naruto as he poured himself a healthy bowl of the yellow stuff and dumped milk on it. He took the bowl, went to his room and slammed the door. Naruto was used to Sasuke's mood changes, so he was unperturbed by this display. When Gaara wished to speak he would, just as Sasuke did.

He went to Killerbee's room and looked in. It was immaculate, but the man himself wasn't present. Naruto knew Killerbee wouldn't be in Gaara's room. He did not sense his chakra anywhere nearby. Naruto went and knocked on Gaara's door.

After a time the door opened a miserly crack, showing one green eye, currently squinted in anger, and a lock of dark red hair. "What," Gaara said shortly.

"Where is Killerbee?"

"Up my ass. How the fuck should I know? He ain't here and wasn't here when I woke up."

"Who removed the bodies, cleaned his room?"

"Probably him. Don't know, care less. Leave me alone." Gaara slammed the door in Naruto's face.

Naruto turned and was considering finding something to eat when he heard Gaara's door open again. He looked over his shoulder at the same green eye and lock of hair. The eye was curious this time. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"Looking for food."

"Here?"

Naruto looked around. "As I am standing here I suppose it may be assumed that I would look for food here."

"So…you're not leaving to go back to that dog Sasuke?"

Naruto turned around to meet Gaara's eye squarely. "No."

"Why?"

"Killerbee impressed on me what I already knew: it's a trap. If Itachi kills Sasuke…" Naruto swallowed, frowned as he turned his head aside for a moment. Then he continued. "If he kills Sasuke…I don't think he will kill Sasuke. And…despite what's happening to him, I don't think Sasuke will let himself be killed. Itachi may think he has his brother cowed, but I'm the one who knows Sasuke best. Sasuke will fight. I hope Killerbee helps me rescue him before then, though. Just in case Itachi…"

Gaara watched in fascination as Naruto's eyes watered. He opened his door a little wider. He'd never known the blond giant to say so much and he certainly hadn't thought the freak could cry.

He'd been pissed, sure that Naruto had left the valley. There went his one and only friend, a Jinchuuriki like him. Killerbee was alright, but he wasn't a friend. He was more like Gaara's second dad. Naruto was different. He was weird, but so much fun that Gaara didn't care about the weirdness. Anyway, people said Gaara was weird all the time.

Seeing Naruto struggling not to cry and frowning fiercely as if he could subdue the tears that way, Gaara decided that Naruto was someone he could share his room with. Besides, he was just so happy that the big kid was staying. He opened his door all the way. "Hey. Naruto. Do you want to see my room?"

Naruto was at last gaining control over his wayward emotions. He had himself back in order, his walls and defenses firmly in place as he lifted his head. He felt his interest perk up at the thought of seeing Gaara's mysterious room. "Yes," he said as he walked forward.

Gaara bit his lip as he stepped aside and let Naruto's broad shoulders fill the doorway. He watched Naruto's face anxiously, wringing his small hands nervously.

Naruto took one long look inside Gaara's room and did something he'd never done in all his seventeen years of breathing. He burst out in hysterical screams of laughter.

* * *

Sasuke floated in the darkness. His perceptions of the world outside the darkness were gone, shut off, asleep. But Sasuke was there, in the darkness. His Sharingan kept him aware in the dark this time and had shown him what was going on at last.

Before that window had shrunk completely closed Sasuke had seen everything. _He knew what Itachi had done to him._

Genjutsu.

* * *

The landscape of Sasuke's being shifted, rumbled ominously, but the event was still far off.

* * *

For now, Sasuke floated in the darkness and considered. He was under a Genjutsu that did not project what Itachi wanted him to see. Rather it simply overrode everything that made Sasuke who he was. _I'm not blanking my memories; he's doing it for me. _He frowned as he floated in the dark, thinking back.

It had to have happened the first time I laid eyes on him, Sasuke realized. Itachi had touched him and Sasuke had reacted instinctively. Then he'd looked at Sasuke and suddenly Sasuke had let himself be hugged. He was a naturally wary person since his years in Konoha, yet he'd told Blondie that they should go with his brother, a mass-murderer he hadn't seen in ten damn years as if Itachi was the fucking Messiah.

And then. Then they'd attacked Blondie and he'd known he was breaking his promise, but…but the first Genjutsu was still working on him a little. In the room. When he'd tried to go with Itachi to see Blondie's room, Itachi had stopped him and hit him with another little dose.

Blondie had come to him later, told him he was acting strangely. He wouldn't listen to him, had wanted him too much. Some deep level of Sasuke's psyche had known he was being used, played, manipulated. That night with Blondie, all the pain and blood…it had been a desperate cry for help. The pain helped clear his mind enough so that he could defy Itachi's effect on him. Itachi had looked at him sitting in bed with Blondie after hearing Sasuke's words and hit him with a hard Genjutsu then. It had been quick, but it left Sasuke reeling for the entire week Itachi had been gone.

* * *

The rumbling was closer. The darkness trembled, quivered…but the event was still a ways off. Sasuke knew it was coming.

* * *

Itachi had come back. Sasuke had been just getting himself back together but Itachi had done it again. Sasuke was by then trying to fight the Genjutsus though he hadn't really known what was going on. His mind fought instinctively. When he'd said he'd wanted to partner Blondie, Itachi had dosed him. When they tried to kill Blondie, he'd wanted to go to him, help him, but Itachi's latest dose kept him in place.

He'd almost gotten completely free when they threw Blondie into that cell. He'd been in his room, contemplating escape and Itachi had hit him with the strongest Genjutsu yet. Sasuke remembered the peace he'd felt at 'giving in'. He remembered letting Itachi touch him, hating it, but the Genjutsu had made him think it was right.

* * *

Closer. The darkness quailed and fluttered, showing patches of gray as the rumbling grew all around Sasuke. The event was nearly here…so close…Sasuke floated and thought.

* * *

After that, Itachi had begun putting him in these blackouts to keep him from constantly resisting. Now, though, Sasuke could remember the things he'd been made to do.

Incest. Bestiality. Raping little girls, being made to submit to Kisame's claspers, Sasori's puppets…Itachi had made him do much, things Sasuke couldn't bring himself to admit even here in the dark. Things involving bodily wastes and babies.

But the greatest manifestation of how low Sasuke had been brought by his own blood was the chain. Blondie had called him the bane of Konoha. And he had a mother. Fucking. Chain. Around his god. Damned. Throat.

* * *

The event came at last with an explosion of fire and lightning, what would have been a full 10.0 on the Richter scale.

* * *

Itachi had finished with Sasuke some time ago and left him in his catatonic state in the bedroom they shared. He was in the main room, poring over a map of two villages he knew were mainly civilians. He suspected they had a few choice little girls for his delectation. Kisame, Konan and Sasori were away from the hideout on minor missions. He was smiling, considering taking ole Sasuke-chan on another jaunt of rape and killing. Sasuke had performed quite well the last ti-

The hideout shook as if some angry giant had just kicked it. A rumbling, crackling sound reached Itachi's ears and a sudden wave of intense heat hit him. Electricity was in the air, the hair on his arms and head standing on end. Itachi picked himself up from the floor and looked to the doorway that led to the hall and private quarters. Cracks zigzagged out of the hall, along the walls of the main room; something was coming down that hall and whatever it was had to be extremely powerful to generate such heat and lightning and shake the entire hideout. Itachi did not recognize the chakra source, so intense was it, but he felt the killing intent clearly. He moved behind the toppled throne and watched the doorway with his Sharingan, wondering what enemy knew of this hideout.

He almost didn't recognize him when Sasuke walked calmly to the doorway and stopped. Fire and lightning snapped off of him, swirled around him, shimmered the air around his body as his heat cracked the ceiling. Sasuke's eyes were red, too, veins standing out sharply in his face. The floor was broken, depressed beneath his feet from the weight of his chakra, chakra that was just short of a tailed-beast's level in its intensity, Itachi realized in awe.

Itachi crouched, ready to spring. He tried to capture his brother's mind with Genjutsu and was thrown halfway through the wall by the force of Sasuke mentally repelling him. Itachi's eyes rolled in his head, bled.

Sasuke was there, pulling him out of the wall to hold him up by a fistful of his shirt. The proximity had Itachi's skin cracking and peeling as Sasuke's heat baked him alive. When Sasuke spoke his voice was as unrecognizable as his chakra.

"You've been busy, Big Brother."

* * *

Gaara looked at his watch. Naruto had been laying on the floor, pounding his fist and kicking his legs for at least fifteen minutes. He sat on his bed, calmly eating a second bowl of cereal. He'd had to step over Naruto's rolling body to get it.

The fit passed almost as suddenly as it had come. Naruto's throat was raw, his stomach sore. A small giggle escaped him and then he was done. He sat up in the doorway and looked around again.

A riot of color exploded everywhere in the room; Gaara had plushies of every size, shape and model strewn all over the floor, attached to the walls and hanging from the ceiling. That was interesting and all, but it wasn't what had Naruto struggling not to laugh even now.

It was the eyes.

They were everywhere. Big ones, small ones, jiggly ones, button ones…Naruto snorted into his fist and clamped his teeth shut, his face turning red as his eyes streamed.

"Don't hurt yourself," Gaara quipped sarcastically. "Just let yourself go, man, who cares if you laugh?"

Naruto lost it again, wheezing and hollering, making sounds he'd never thought he was capable of. Laughing felt good! No wonder Sasuke did it so often. At last he was too weak to laugh anymore. He collapsed amongst the plushies and let his breathing return to normal.

The room was so full of the things that the floor was invisible. They were everywhere except for the bed. There was no other furniture in the room, no other adornment. Gaara finally finished eating to come and sit by Naruto's limp body. The blond was almost swallowed by the soft toys.

"So," the redhead said cautiously. "You okay?"

"Yes. What are these things?"

"Plushies." At Naruto's blank stare Gaara clarified. "I'm a plushophile. I get off on them." He waved his hand at the multitude of plushies around his room. There had to be hundreds.

Naruto picked up one of a yellow sponge wearing brown square pants. "Plushie," he said experimentally. Even the word was funny. "That was the first time I laughed. How do you stand this room? I would soon expire from laughing so much if I had to sleep here."

Gaara tipped his head. "Did you hear what I said? I said I get off on these things."

Naruto sat up, the toys shifting beneath his weight. "What does that mean?"

"Means they turn me on. I like rolling in them naked." Gaara shivered and Naruto noticed that the green eyes darkened from jade to emerald. The redhead straddled a large black and white plushie of a whale and made grinding motions. Understanding made Naruto's eyes widen slightly.

"Sex?" the blond said doubtfully. "You have sex with these plushies?"

"You could say that."

"But they aren't alive."

"And that's the way I like it."

Naruto looked at the toy in his hand. He tried to envision himself having gay sex with the yellow sponge. No. Just no. Impossible. How would that even happen, the blond wondered. He turned to see Gaara panting and bouncing. Gaara seemed to reach release and stretched lazily in the sea of plushies, disappearing for a few seconds to surface by Naruto's leg. He looked at the blond with eyes that were jade green again.

They stared at each other until Gaara finally ventured a question. "You think I'm sick?"

"No. Why?"

Gaara looked around his room. "This and the singing are the main reasons Killerbee says I'm insane. He says this room gives him and Hachibi nightmares."

Naruto thought of how people called Sasuke insane. He remembered how Gaara's singing made him feel, how the sight of these plushies had made him laugh for the first time ever. He learned something about himself then. "I like insane people."

Gaara smiled.

* * *

Susanoo protected Itachi as the hideout collapsed at last, weakened by Sasuke's chakra and the epic battle they were having. The pieces of heavy stone and mortar seemed to strike an invisible barrier when they toppled toward Sasuke. The debris bounced away without touching him.

_His chakra is impenetrable, _Itachi thought as he panted. Weilding Susanoo wasn't easy by any means. The effort was costing him horribly, but facing Sasuke with anything less had proven almost fatal. Amaterasu had been evaded with distressing ease.

Itachi was weakening. Sasuke didn't have great techniques, he shouldn't be losing this fight at all. But whatever had brought on this 'snit' Sasuke was in had the younger Uchiha using every ounce of chakra he possessed and Itachi just couldn't get past it.

He guessed if he thought about it, Sasuke might be mad at being used with Genjutsu. But really, the little shit was blowing it all out of proportion, overreacting way too much.

Sasuke rushed him. Itachi swung his arm and Susanoo swung its in turn-

Itachi screamed. Sasuke crashed right through Susanoo, his absolute defense, and landed on Itachi's chest. The elder Uchiha's chakra, the last of it that he'd been holding on to in order to control Susanoo, disappeared. Sasuke let his chakra fade, sitting on his brother's chest and pinning his arms down with his knees.

Itachi didn't resist. He coughed up blood, his body spent and limp. He looked at Sasuke with eyes returned to black. "You won't kill me," Itachi whispered with bloody lips. "I'm your brother. I saved you. You…owe me." Speaking was agony.

Sasuke's eyes returned to black, too. He looked down at his brother, at the object that had fallen from Itachi's cloak and lay by Sasuke's knee. "You're right, Itachi," he said as he picked up the object. It was cool in his hand. "You did save me. And I do owe you."

Itachi smiled weakly. "Little Brother," he sighed. "I knew you wouldn't kill me. Then he saw what Sasuke had in his hand and his smile faded.

Sasuke placed the object on Itachi's chest. "You don't know me at all," he said in a low voice. "Or you wouldn't have done what you did to me."

"Sasuke," Itachi said trying to move. "Sasuke, no, you owe me. I'm your brother, you owe me!"

"Yes," Sasuke hissed. "I owe you salvation."

Sasuke smiled then. Had Naruto seen that smile he would have rejoiced. It was a mirthless smile, a smile that acknowledged no redeeming qualities in one's self, a smile that promised violence and destruction. It was the smile of the Bane of Konoha. Seeing it, Itachi knew fear.

"Sasuke…Little Brother," he pleaded.

Sasuke rammed the point of the kunai hilt deep into Itachi's thudding heart. He felt it vibrating in his fist as the muscle continued beating despite being skewered. Then the heart slowed…slowed…stopped.

The last thing Itachi saw was how Sasuke's eyes, unbeknownst to the younger Uchiha, developed Mangekyo Sharingan. Then he was gone.

Sasuke stood, walked a few steps aimlessly then collapsed. His body was crashing from the stress he'd put it through. He lay looking at his bug's eye view of the destroyed landscape. The battle had been biblical.

The last surviving member of the Uchiha clan lost consciousness ten feet from his dead brother.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Done! Can't believe it. My car broke down, this divorce is dragging on and life in general sucks, so I haven't felt much like writing. Still, one has to be grateful for what they have. I finally sat down and wrote this last chapter. I had started to write it completely differently, but then I deleted it and went with this ending. I'm glad I did. This feels much better, more right. It's not far off from what the other version was, anyway.

You may all thank **Nekokritszy **for convincing me not to delete this story. I guess I'll just keep it up here as motivation to do better.

Thanks for all the reviews on last the chap! I'm surprised so many of you didn't guess Genjutsu right off. I hope this is a satisfactory conclusion for those who've been here since the first chap of Until You. Even if it's not, though, I'm okay with it and I guess that's what really matters even if I do strive to please my readers. So without further ado...here's the final installment. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 

Night fell and passed with the lazy movement of the stars bearing witness. Dawn came, morning, afternoon and night returned. As day was breaking a second time, Sasuke groaned and stirred. He moved one hand through the dirt and debris near his face; it was all the movement he was capable of.

Eyes closed, afloat on a stormy sea of blazing agony, Sasuke inched his hand upward until he could put it to his head. His head was pounding. It felt like demons the size of mountains were stomping around his brain with steel-shod feet. He felt like throwing up, like shitting himself. _Holy fucking God_, Sasuke thought. _I must be dying._

He tried to get up and just the thought of it hurt. His muscles burned, his bones screamed. His blood itself was in pain. Sasuke opened his eyes a fraction of an inch and closed them quickly again. He hissed, managed a weak sob; the sunlight had multiplied the pain in his head until Sasuke felt he would welcome death.

How long he lay there after regaining consciousness he didn't know, but the pain wasn't even thinking of subsiding when a shadow fell over him. It was probably that misbegotten fish freak Kisame or that whore Konan. Sasuke hoped they killed him quickly.

* * *

The man gazed down at the boy who lay breathing in shallow pants. He'd seen Itachi's body as well. This young man had the Uchiha look to him; he had to be Itachi's 'dead' brother, Sasuke. He stooped and bent to the man, trying to understand what was wrong with him.

Sasuke was unmarked as far as the man could see. Yet he appeared to be gravely wounded. Itachi had a kunai protruding from his chest, his eyes half-opened, clearly dead. The man knew of Itachi's prowess in battle. If this Sasuke had defeated him there was no telling what the toll had been. _He must have pushed himself beyond the limits of his body. Likely there is internal damage._ _Ah, but to have killed Itachi! Impressive. _The man looked around at the destroyed hideout and land. He'd come to spy on Itachi after hearing that he'd killed Pain. Instead he'd found that Armageddon had apparently come. The man looked back at Sasuke. The boy needed care.

When Sasuke felt himself gently picked up, he passed out again.

* * *

"You can have this one," Gaara said generously. He handed Naruto a huge plushie of a purple dinosaur. It was as tall as Gaara, certainly fatter.

Naruto took the plushie and examined the big grin on it. "Thank you," he said to Gaara. "Have you had sex with this one as well?"

"I think I really would go insane if I had sex with Barney there. He was given to me, but I don't like him too much."

"Why?"

"Have you seen his shows? Watch an episode and you'll know why."

"Oh." Naruto stroked the soft toy with his big hands. No one had given him anything before. He liked the plushie very much.

Gaara stood up, wading through the waist-high sea of plushies to his door. "'Bee probably won't be back for awhile. Want to go on a spree?"

Naruto stood as well, the Barney toy held securely under one arm. "What kind of spree?"

"Well, there's a prison over in the next village that I haven't hit yet…"

"Yes. I'll come."

* * *

Sasuke woke in a darkened place, his pain slightly less. He felt cool cloths on his burning skin, then blankets draped over him when he began freezing again. Someone tended his internal injuries with hands glowing with chakra. Sasuke never saw who it was, but whoever they were they seemed to be helping him, not killing him.

"Who…" Sasuke croaked.

"Shhh. I'm a friend," the man whispered.

That was all, no other words were spoken. Sasuke got the impression the person was male and incredibly old. His hands were very strong and sure for all of that, though. Sasuke felt himself steadily improving as he was fed and cared for. He let himself sleep.

* * *

Killerbee walked into his cottage a few days after his night with Naruto with a distinct air of unease. He'd left before the blond had woken, too cowardly to face him after the things he had done with him. He hadn't meant for Hachibi to get involved at all, had been powerless to recall him once the Bijuus had joined.

Though he'd had lovers in the past, nothing had equaled that night with the blond boy. 'Bee had never known such intimacy, such passion. He's expected a comforting night with the beautiful young man, not to fall in love. He had no idea how Naruto would react to him now, hence his unease.

He heard laughing from Gaara's room. He recognized the redhead's high laugh, but the deep booming howls were unfamiliar to Killerbee. He frowned as he made his way towards Gaara's door. That couldn't be Naruto?

Killerbee opened the door. Naruto was rolling in those atrocious toys with Gaara, laughing as they had some kind of mock battle. They hit each other with the things, threw the smaller ones at each other's heads. At the same time they were both eating one candy bar after another. The room was littered with candy wrappers, mixed in with the horrid plushies. Gaara spotted him first.

"Neh, Old Man! Guess what Naruto told me. He said he trained with Jiraiya himself! Isn't that the height of cool?"

Killerbee only had eyes for Naruto. The blond had gone still, looking at him. A small smile still played around his full mouth, but the blue eyes were serious. They stared at Killerbee with an unreadable expression.

'Bee said he hadn't known Jiraiya had had a student. Then he spoke directly to the blond whose eyes were turning his bowels to water. He gripped the knob on the door tightly, wanting to get this over with. "Naruto. I'd like to speak to you a moment, if you don't mind?"

Gaara looked back and forth between 'Bee and Naruto. "You in trouble, man?"

"I don't know," Naruto said. He got up and walked calmly past Killerbee and into the main room. The older man closed Gaara's door softly.

Naruto turned to face Killerbee. In Gaara's room he'd felt happiness at seeing Killerbee returned. He remembered their night, but knew better than to bring it up. Sasuke had needed a long time before he was able to discuss their blanket activities during the day. He wondered what Killerbee wanted.

The dark man cleared his throat nervously, his hands in his pockets as he studied the floor in front of his feet. He frowned slightly as he spoke. "There are two things I want to discuss. The first is that night." He paused here to glance up at Naruto.

Naruto kept his gaze on Killerbee's, unblinking, not looking away. Killerbee forged ahead.

"You may have regretted it afterward; you were upset that night, vulnerable. What may have appeared to be a good idea at the time might have seemed like a mistake in the morning…" Killerbee trailed off. Naruto adjusted his thinking to take in the fact that apparently Killerbee wanted to discuss what had happened.

"I don't regret it," Naruto said. "I was embarrassed when I woke up. I don't know why. But I don't regret it."

Killerbee watched the boy, relief easing the tension in his body. "Ah. I see. Do you…was it…enjoyable? I got the impression it was different from what you're used to."

"It was. Enjoyable and different."

Killerbee did not have the stones to ask if Naruto would let it happen again. For now, it was enough that he didn't regret that night and wasn't disgusted by how the Bijuus had gotten involved. "The other matter I wanted to discuss is your friend. Sasuke."

The older man had to take a step back as Naruto's entire body came alive. The blond fairly crackled with his repressed emotions as he stepped up to Killerbee quickly. "Sasuke? You've seen him? Where is he, did he get away from Itachi?"

The blue eyes were too intense at such close proximity. Killerbee lowered his eyes to where Naruto's muscular arm was strangling the purple dinosaur around its soft throat. "No, I didn't see him. The hideout is in ruins. It looked as if a major battle took place. I saw Itachi's body. He'd been stabbed to death. There was no sign of Sasuke."

Naruto digested this as he stared at Killerbee's face. He seemed to be searching the older man's countenance for more information that he desperately wanted. "What were you doing at the hideout? They could have killed you. You specifically told me going there would mean my death."

Killerbee turned from Naruto's questioning gaze in embarrassment. "Yes, well. Seeing how upset you were, I decided to see if I could at least discover the nature of the trap."

Naruto clutched his gift as he spoke. "If Itachi's dead then Sasuke must be free. Maybe he killed Itachi. I need to go and find him." He turned for the door.

'Bee was there, grabbing his shoulder lightly. By now Gaara had come out of his room and was listening. "Naruto, wait," the older man said. "You don't know where he is, how will you find him?"

Naruto gently removed the hand from his shoulder. "I will find him. He might be looking for me too, might be hurt."

Gaara felt almost sick at the thought of Naruto leaving their valley, but he acknowledged that neither he nor Killerbee would be able to stop him. Not where this Sasuke was concerned. He spoke up. "I'll come with you Naruto. I'll help you find him."

"So will I," 'Bee said. "If he's hurt we'll bring him here."

Naruto looked at them and nodded his head in thanks.

* * *

They left immediately. Gaara gave the blond a questioning glance when it appeared he was taking Barney with him. Naruto caught the look and reluctantly left the plushie at the cottage. He set it carefully near Killerbee's bed.

Naruto searched the ruins of the hideout himself, shifting pieces of debris larger than himself with ease. Itachi's body was nowhere to be found. There was no sign of Sasuke.

The surrounding countryside was explored thoroughly, all villages in every country searched, Sasuke's description given. No one had seen him or knew where he was. Gaara said it was as if Sasuke had been sucked from the earth and into an alternate dimension somewhere. There was just no sign of the guy.

Naruto's disappointment was a kunai to his skull. After weeks of searching the trio of Jinchuurikis returned to the cottage. Naruto was back to his silent, uncommunicative ways. His eyes were haunted pools of grief. Once at the cottage he went directly to Killerbee's room and sat on the floor. He didn't even look at the Barney plushie, just sat and stared at the fire Killerbee built in the fireplace. He did not answer questions posed to him, did not eat unless his body drove him to it. He hardly slept.

Gaara cried for his friend's pain, tried to give him more plushies, sang to him, sat with him. Naruto did not respond. Killerbee let the boy know he wasn't alone but otherwise left the blond to deal with his grief in his own way.

* * *

Sasuke gasped, sat up, looked around. He was in some kind of vast dim space that had no windows or doors. He turned his head and saw an elderly man sitting not far away. Sasuke ran a hand down his midriff, noting that his body felt perfectly fine as he studied the man. "Who are you," Sasuke finally asked.

"A friend."

"I don't have friends."

"I healed your injuries. You would have died without my help. Aren't those the actions of a friend?" The man gave a small quizzical smile.

Sasuke had been through too much recently to even consider believing some old shit he'd never seen before. Even if he hadn't, though, Sasuke never trusted anyone. Besides, he was a master manipulator; he knew when he was being bullshitted. "Those are the actions of someone who thinks to gain my trust. I don't know who you are, but you want something."

The man widened his smile in appreciation of such cunning. "I like you. You show great promise. Yes, I want something."

Sasuke remained silent. He was starting to get a very edgy feeling. He could find no way to enter or exit the space they were in. As long as he was stuck here, he was in this man's power.

The man lifted a hand casually. "I want you to join me."

"In what?"

"In taking over the world."

Sasuke looked the old man up and down from the corner of his eye. The man looked like a stiff wind would finish him off. Take over the world? Yeah and Sasuke would suddenly start going around in drag. "Dude, who are you? And why do you want me, someone you don't know from a hole in the ground, to join you?"

"Who I am is unimportant. You have power that quite lives up to the glory of your clan name. And you look remarkably like a brother I once had."

Sasuke struggled not to snort. "Touching. What do you know of my clan?"

"Much. Will you join me?"

"Join someone who refuses to give me his name? No. I got my own life to live and I'm not interested in ruling the world." Sasuke was careful not to demand that the man release him from wherever this place was. He didn't want to call attention to the fact that he was at the guy's mercy.

The man studied him for a long time in silence. Perhaps he'd been wrong about the boy. He was as yet immature and self-absorbed. That Sasuke would eventually join him he had no doubt. But perhaps now wasn't the time. He would wait a few years, let the boy ripen and mature. Then he would approach him again.

For now, he stood and prepared to return them both to the real world. He paused as Sasuke stood as well. "Who is Blondie?" he asked.

Sasuke froze. Then he cursed himself for giving away that he even knew the name. He met the dark eyes unblinkingly. "Who?"

"You kept calling out to someone named Blondie in your delirium."

Sasuke made his face blank. "No idea. How long have I been here?"

"Hard to say. Time in these dimensions tends to freeze. I'd say more than a week, though."

The air around them seemed to twist and swirl and suddenly Sasuke found himself in a dense forest with the man. He looked around at the trees that were blocking most of the sunlight. "Where are we?"

"Land of Forest," the man replied. "The long walk back to the Five Great Nations will give you time to think over my offer. I will see you again someday, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke watched the guy disappear in another swirl of air and cursed a blue streak at the noiseless trees. Land of Forest! He remembered that map he and Blondie had found in the crone's cottage. Jesus, Forest Country was at the extreme edge. _I hope that geezer dies a slow and painful death, _he raged. It would take him weeks, possibly months to get back. And that was if his narrow ass didn't get lost._ I ain't thinking about shit except Blondie, Old Man. _

Sasuke huffed and began walking.

* * *

One night, three weeks after the trio had returned to the cottage in the valley, Naruto sat in Killerbee's room, staring at the leaping flames in the fireplace as usual. Gaara was off in the village. Killerbee was sitting on his mattress, reading. Naruto spoke for the first time since abandoning the search for Sasuke. "I lost him," he said quietly to the flames. "He was the first person to accept me, to love me. He trusted me above everyone else and I lost him."

Naruto's voice was hollow. Killerbee put his book down to come and sit beside him. He was thankful the boy was finally speaking again. He'd been worried the boy's grief had unhinged his mind. He cautiously put an arm around the heavy slumped shoulders as he spoke to the blond. "You didn't lose him. He may yet be somewhere, alive and well."

Naruto turned his head slowly to regard 'Bee with lifeless blue eyes. "I _have_ lost him. We were partners. I abandoned him in that place and saved myself. I should never have left him. I should have ripped him from Itachi's grasp by force. Now he's gone, probably dead. I will never…never see…" Naruto's face crumpled as he cried at last. He cried long, wrenching sobs of loss and hurt and regret. The pain he'd been holding at bay was such that Naruto didn't know if he could bear it.

Killerbee swiftly pulled the big kid into his lap. It was awkward to say the least, but he rocked and murmured to him, holding the boy securely as his tears soaked through both their shirts. Gaara came home before dawn to find them like that, Naruto still bawling. He sat beside them and laid a hand on Naruto's shivering back, offering what comfort he could.

Crying like that was another first for Naruto but it served to help bring him back to some semblance of himself. He did not cry after that, but he didn't shut out the other two again either. It took a long time, days and weeks, but Naruto slowly began talking again as Gaara bombarded him with his bubbly personality. Gaara got him eating food regularly once more. He sang soft songs of hope and encouragement and the beauty of life. Naruto listened more to the voice than the words. One day he smiled.

At night, Naruto slept beside Killerbee. The older man did not approach him sexually. Naruto sometimes cried out in his fitful sleep, calling Sasuke's name in a pleading voice, or promising to kill Itachi with his bare hands. Killerbee soothed and stroked Naruto until he was calm again. Once Naruto had turned to him in his sleep and begun kissing Killerbee. The older man allowed it. Then Naruto was crawling on top of him, entering him, thrusting hard as he said Sasuke's name over and over again. The next day Killerbee had looked at the blond and known the kid remembered nothing of the act. He also knew that Naruto would never love him.

A couple of months passed, winter was blanketing the valley in pure white snow when Naruto addressed his two companions over breakfast. "I'm going home," he announced.

Gaara choked on a piece of bacon. "What! Back to Konoha?! They'll kill you!" His green eyes were wide with alarm. Killerbee frowned in deep concern.

"No," Naruto clarified. "To the cottage Sasuke and I found. That's our home."

"Son, we searched that place when we were looking for him. Sasuke wasn't there," Killerbee said. "You think he's there now?"

"I don't know. But I need to go there. If he's looking for me, he'll know to find me there."

"But," Gaara said trying not to let his voice tremble. "What about us? You're going to leave us? We're best friends, you can't leave."

"There are still some members of Akatsuki out there, Naruto," Killerbee reminded him quietly. "I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to be on your own."

Naruto looked back and forth between the two people who'd brought out so much in him. He'd come to care for them very much. He loved them both. "I will never forget either of you. I hope you come and see me when you have time, but I have to do this. I must."

Gaara's plaintive tears did nothing to dissuade Naruto, nor did Killerbee's sound arguments. Naruto packed his small bag, tucked Barney securely under one beefy arm and stood in the main room later that day, ready to leave.

Killerbee embraced him long and hard. Gaara rushed and gave Naruto another plushie. He said it was called Rainbow Brite. He hugged Naruto as well, promising to come visit when the winter was over.

Naruto left the cottage in the valley with his own tears threatening. The two Jinchuuriki had been closer to him than family. He would miss them.

* * *

He arrived at the cottage he'd called home so briefly to find it unchanged, the seals he'd used to lock it still in place. Naruto swallowed his disappointment; he'd hoped Sasuke had found his way back.

The animals and vegetables were long gone. Naruto was glad he'd bought supplies along the way. He chopped wood for the stove and the fireplace in the forest behind the cottage and proceeded to clean away the accumulated dust from the one-room structure.

His days were quiet, solitary affairs that were reminiscent of his days in Konoha before he'd met Sasuke. He'd been dead then. Sasuke had tried to rob him and he'd been brought to life. Now Sasuke was gone. Naruto wasn't dead, but his was not a personality accustomed to sustaining hope in obviously hopeless situations. He tended to accept life as it was handed to him. Sasuke was the eternally optimistic, indomitably buoyant one. Without him Naruto was left in a kind of limbo.

The season passed with excruciating slowness. Naruto lived, ate, slept. Sometimes he thought of Sasuke. Sometimes he held his plushies and thought of Gaara. Spring came with the budding of trees and the discovery that the garden in the forest was producing something. Green shoots dotted the earth where the garden had been. Naruto went back to it daily to try and tend to it. Killerbee had been in possession of a garden.

Spring passed.

Summer came blazing along. Naruto spent a lot of time at the stream in the woods training and swimming to keep cool. His money had run out months ago; he lived off the land or stole from the village whatever he needed. Otherwise he kept to himself. He spoke to no one. His days were endless, monotonous and lonely. He faced the prospect of living the rest of his life as a silent hermit with cold resolve.

Summer was over. Fall was evident in the crisp air. Naruto stood in his cottage and looked around. It was his birthday. He was thinking longingly of Killerbee's apple cider when a faint noise behind him had him turning around.

Naruto was seeing a ghost. The specter was just as thin and filthy as the first time he'd seen him. His clothes were in rags, his hair long and dreadlocked, his eyes feverish. Naruto stood in mute shock, staring at the figure in the doorway.

* * *

Sasuke had gotten lost. He'd had no money, had been forced to kill and steal his way back to the Five Great Nations. Once there he'd looked in every village for Blondie. He'd even risked his neck by infiltrating Konoha to look for the guy. He was nowhere to be found. He'd finally remembered the cottage but had forgotten the precise location. It had taken him another few weeks to find it again and now that he'd finally made it, he was rewarded. Here Blondie was, beautiful, big as life and Sasuke wanted to die from the force of his feelings. He staggered into the one room on shaky legs; he hadn't eaten in days.

* * *

Naruto rushed forward and caught Sasuke as he fell. His shock was numbing him, making him incapable of speech, but he managed one word, the only word that mattered. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt Blondie's big arms around him and knew he'd come home. His heat was sheer heaven. Sasuke was tempted to burrow into it and let sleep claim his exhausted body but he had to set things straight. The thought of Blondie going all this time thinking that he'd left him for his brother was what had kept him from giving up. He'd nearly died several times in the past year only to force himself to go on. He had to live, if only so he could tell Blondie that he hadn't abandoned him.

"Naruto," he whispered. His head was cradled in the crook of the blond's elbow. Naruto was on the floor, Sasuke in his lap. "I didn't…Itachi…he…"

"Shhh," Naruto said urgently. His heart was thudding painfully, his shock slowly being replaced with the knowledge that Sasuke was alive, was here in his arms. "I know what he did to you. I understand, Sasuke, you don't have to explain."

Forgiveness. It was all that Sasuke had wanted. He closed his eyes as his head fell limply on Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke did not wake up again. Naruto realized his partner was starving. There wasn't a shred of food in the house. Naruto went out to the village and raided the grocery store. The clerk tried to stop him. Naruto slashed his throat to ribbons with one clawed hand; Sasuke was back and needed food. Nothing would stop Naruto from feeding him.

Naruto laboriously nursed Sasuke back to health over the next few days. He remained by Sasuke's side, feeding him, warming him with his heat. Sasuke woke and ate and slept in turns. He mended.

A morning came when Naruto woke to find Sasuke looking at him from where he lay in the safety of Naruto's arms. Naruto had acquired a bed during the past year. They lay in it now, under the blankets. Sasuke's eyes searched Naruto's wonderingly, as if he still couldn't get over the miracle of his presence.

Neither remembered moving, but the kiss seared their souls. It fused them, welding the break between them shut so that they were again whole and united. Sasuke's hands clutched imploringly at Naruto's body and the blond was ready.

Killerbee's touch had taught Naruto a few things. He took time running his hands over Sasuke's long limbs now, rubbing and massaging to arouse Sasuke. He kissed the white throat, the elfin ears, the pointed chin. His full lips brushed those dark eyes he'd missed so much. They traveled down the straight nose to the soft, soft lips Sasuke had parted and waiting. Their tongues fought lazily, knowing they had all the time in the world and that it would be spent in each other's company. Naruto shifted, settled his weight on Sasuke. He dragged his mouth over the smooth shoulders, the heaving chest, the flat stomach.

"Blondie," Sasuke whispered. He raised his legs as the blond head moved to his ass, nuzzling there. That well-remembered tongue delved his entrance, making him shudder and cry out. Blondie sucked the tight ring of flesh gently until it relaxed, then his mouth moved upward until Sasuke's slim erection was swallowed whole. The slow, strong suction had Sasuke rearing to a sitting position, curling around Naruto's head as he came without warning. Naruto swallowed around his pulsing cock and Sasuke snatched at the blond hair desperately.

Naruto felt wild at touching Sasuke again at last. He shoved the thinner boy back to the mattress, flipping him over with a swipe of one arm. He entered Sasuke as the boy was still shuddering from his climax. Sasuke cried out into his pillow. Naruto left Killerbee's teachings behind to pound Sasuke just as roughly, just as hungrily as he'd ever done. The bed creaked and groaned even as Sasuke shrieked in ecstasy.

They made energetic love for the rest of the day and a good portion of the night. Sometimes Sasuke rode Naruto. They kissed throughout each mating, unwilling to be parted in any way. When at last Sasuke collapsed on the mattress, unable to go on, Naruto stretched beside him. He gathered him close. Their breathing was ragged in the dark cottage.

Finally, Naruto spoke to Sasuke, the first words he'd said since saying the boy's name some days ago. "I thought I lost you."

Sasuke shifted, held Naruto tighter. "No matter what happens you will never lose me. You're the only thing that kept me going." He tilted his head back so he could see those blue eyes. "I don't need anything in life but you, Blondie. Always you."

Naruto understood. He'd briefly thought he could remain with Killerbee and Gaara. Life with them was wonderful, but it was Sasuke he needed. It was what had made him return to the cottage even though he'd been certain Sasuke was gone forever. He loved the two Jinchuuriki, but it was always going to be Sasuke for the blond.

"Always you," Naruto echoed.

They slept.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Sasuke and Naruto spent a lot of time making love as they both recovered from their separation. In between the sex and the sleep, they told each other all that had gone on while they'd been parted. Naruto heard how Sasuke had killed his brother. "It was hearing how he was going to kill you that snapped me out of it," Sasuke had said. Naruto hugged him close._

_Sasuke heard about Killerbee and Gaara. Something in the way Blondie said Killerbee's name made the Uchiha suspect something had gone on between them but he didn't ask. He himself had been unable to tell how his brother had violated him. Gaara sounded like someone Sasuke would hate on sight._

_Eventually they began traveling again. They were different from when they'd left Konoha two years previously, but essentially they were the same; they stole and raised hell and had a ball doing it. They began collecting money again, rebuilding their lost wealth. On Christmas, they spent the morning fucking lazily as snow fell outside the cottage. Just as Naruto was about to come, they both heard a strident voice outside the cottage, yelling in outrage._

_"If you'd moved your sorry ass a little faster, we'd have been here by now. Jesus Christ, I told Naruto I'd visit him months ago!" There was pounding on the cottage door._

_Naruto grinned and leapt out of the bed. Sasuke moved more slowly. He wasn't used to seeing Blondie react like that to anyone or anything. Who did that voice belong to?_

_The answer was a short, wiry redhead bearing an armload of gifts. He skipped into the cottage, shaking snow from his hair as he pressed the gifts into Naruto's hands. A tall, muscular black guy came in behind the red-haired kid. Sasuke realized this must be Killerbee and Gaara._

_Gaara took in Sasuke with one slow look that raked him from head to heels. Sasuke gave Gaara the same appraisal. Prepared though they each were to hate the other, they were too alike to manage it. Sasuke and Gaara were like two peas in a pod, soon exchanging jokes and kills as if they were old friends. Naruto and Killerbee looked on in bafflement._

_"You are well?" 'Bee asked Naruto as he watched Sasuke laugh at something Gaara said._

_"Yes. Very. I'm glad you came."_

_'Bee placed a hand on the back of Naruto's neck affectionately. He smiled sadly. Gaara and Sasuke seemed to take to each other naturally. Had Naruto never met the black-haired teen, Killerbee might have had a chance with him. _Another time, another place, _the older man mused ruefully._

_

* * *

  
_

_Sasuke and Naruto's visitors stayed through the holidays. Killerbee informed Naruto that Akatsuki had disbanded. The remaining members were in parts unknown. Itachi's body had never been found. Gaara said he was finally going back to his village to take up the mantle of Kazekage. He urged Sasuke and Naruto to visit him. They said that they would. _

_The gifts turned out to be plushies, of course. Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto had a plushie fight as snow continued to fall thickly outside the cottage. After awhile the screams and taunts drew even Killerbee in and then it was a war with the teens all against the older man. Poor Barney was torn to shreds._

_Laughter could be heard ringing through the small cottage as that New Year's Day came to a close. _


End file.
